Loose Ends
by flyboyfan23
Summary: TPTB left Sora in the SGA brig, here's a story to wrap that up. Sora was released but wants revenge for her father's death and what better way to hurt Teyla than to hurt the man closest to her? shep whump possible lorne/teyla cause i think they're cute.:P
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I don't own stargate....sniff. But if I did the show would have never ended and The Powers That Be of SciFi, oh, excuse me, SyFy would be hurled off into space to enjoy their own space operas where they could control everything......**

Trouble

Sheppard stumbled forward as he was pushed along. His hands were tied behind his back, a blindfold around his head. His body still tingled from the wraith stunner blast, his ankle was swollen and painful to walk on. John's unseen captors had led him across the galaxy, from planet to planet, covering their tracks. They had yet to speak within his hearing. Strong hands stopped him and he heard the familiar sound of a DHD. His captors spun him around and pushed him through the waiting wormhole.

The contrast between the pleasantly warm planet he was last on and this new winter struck caused Sheppard to gasp in shock. His captor's had stripped him of not only his weapons but of his jacket as well, leaving him to shiver in his short-sleeved t-shirt. He was forced to his knees in the snow, facing the stargate, he guessed. Sheppard tensed as a woman's hand lightly ran across his shoulders. He had felt this woman multiple times throughout his capture. He didn't know who this woman was but he had the feeling she was in charge.

"Set up over there." She ordered, her voice was familiar but John couldn't place it.

He unsuccessfully suppressed a shudder as the cold wind bite his exposed skin. John jumped slightly as the 'gate activated.

"Colonel Samantha Carter of Atlantis." The woman said. "We know of the new location of Atlantis."

"This is Col. Carter." Sam's voice came in through the static. "Who is this?"

"Sora of the Genii. We are sending you a video feed. Please match the transmission signal."

"Do it." Sam told Chuck, the technician in the Atlantis control room. Rodney McKay stood beside her, facing the television screen. His face was set in a confused and worried expression. The search for Sheppard was not going well. He seemed to have disappeared without a trace and the sudden appearance of Sora did not strike him as a good sign. McKay was not surprised when the screen came on to show Sheppard, blindfolded and shivering, but seemingly okay. A red, curly haired woman stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder. Snow swirled around her feet, causing Sheppard to shake more visibly.

Carter glanced questionably in Rodney's direction before turning back to the screen.

"As you hopefully can see. Colonel Sheppard is, at the moment, my prisoner." Sora said, coolly, knowing Atlantis would have matched the signal by then.

"What do you want, Sora?" McKay crossed his arms over his chest and asked in an annoyed voice. As if Sheppard's capture was inconvenient for his schedule.

Sora's lips cracked apart in a smile at his voice. "Doctor McKay. Straight to the point as usual, very well. I want Teyla."

"That ain't happening." Rodney snorted at her proposal.

"I simply ask that you inform Teyla of the circumstances and have her ready to be delivered in Two hours. More information will be given you then." Sora's snobbish voice crackled through the speakers.

"I will give her the message." Carter nodded solemnly.

"And make sure she gets this message." With that said, Sora slammed her knee into John's exposed side just under the ribs. Blindfolded, he had know way to prepare for the blow. He yelped and curled into himself as the pain over whelmed the bitter cold. "In two hours." Sora said turning back towards the screen just before the connection was broken.

"Call Teyla, Ronon, and Keller." Carter told Rodney. "Have them come up here." She had a feeling they would need Keller for this one.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

Sheppard's cheeks stung in the winter cold. He shuddered as the wind grew stronger, pushing against his nearly frozen skin. He could hear Sora somewhere behind him in a heated discussion with someone. The wind only allowed him to catch brief snippets of the conversation.

"He's to -ngerous- we can't- the risk, Sora. Just kill- and catch Teyl- ater." A deep male voice was saying.

"No- We'll stic- to the plan- ou worry to- uch." Sora snapped back.

John flinched as Sora's hand gently touched his shoulder from behind. Without warning her arms draped over his shoulders. Her warm breath tickled his neck

"As we wait for Atlantis to prepare I'm sure we'll have a bunch of fun. After all you have a debt to repay to the Genii." She purred into his ear through the blindfold.

Sheppard shuddered but this one was not due to the cold.

"Hope I don't disappoint you." He mumbled, needing to reply in some way.

"I'm sure you won't." She said, playfully kissing him below the ear

"The 'gate's dialed." The male voice cut through the wind clear enough so Sheppard could hear the anger underlying it. Sora stood, releasing him from her grasp. Strong, male hands dragged him to his feet as well and pulled him towards the stargate.

The world he was pushed into through the 'gate was in it's autumn season but it felt like July on earth to John's freezing skin.

Thank God, Sheppard thought to himself as feeling slowly crept back into his nerves.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

"Alright what do we have?" Carter asked as Rodney and Teyla walked into the conference room.

"Not much." Rodney sighed as he took his seat at the table, Sheppard's chair next to him was left empty. "We have no way to trace the signal to an address and the video's background has given us no clues."

"We must find him, Colonel Carter." Teyla spoke up in a calm voice.

"She's right." Ronon growled from his seat. "Sora's desperate."

"I agree, who knows what Sora has in mind for him." Rodney said urgently.

"Alright, let's see what we can get from the Genii." Sam said before she stood up from the table.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

They walked for hours, through the dense forest. The soldiers having to pick Sheppard up whenever he fell. With his hands bound and still blindfolded this happened often. Suddenly John was stopped in place. He cocked his head to one side as he heard what sounded to be a large door creak open. Strong hands propelled him forward. He caught his foot on the door jam and took a nose dive into the cement floor. The soldiers laughed as he gasped in surprise and pain, feeling blood slowly trickle down his grazed cheek. He was dragged down what seemed to John to be endless hallways and to a room. There his arms were pulled above his head and secured. There was enough slack for him to sink to his knees with only a slight strain on his shoulders. His boots were pulled from his feet along with his socks, the hands pulling hard at his ankle. Female hands removed the blindfold, his eyes quickly getting used to the light. Blinking the dots from his vision, John rose to his feet. Sora stood in front of him, a knowing smirk painted on her lips. He was in a large empty room. Support beams ran along the ceiling, to which he was secured to. The beams ran down the walls, casting dark shadows in the corners of the cell.

"You won't get her, Sora." John stared, unflinchingly into his captor's green eyes.

"Of whom do you mean, Colonel Sheppard?" She asked him in an innocent voice.

"You know who." He huffed not wanting to play her game. He was cold, hungry, and ached all over, but he knew his day was just going to get worse.

"Yes." She agreed. "I do." She walked up and gently laid a hand in his chest, where, a little over a year ago the wraith had fed upon him. "Don't feel like playing with me, John? Cooperation, you will find, is more enjoyable than resistance."

"Perhaps, but you'll find I'm slightly stubborn when I've been captured and held against my will." John pulled back away from her, to the extend of the chains. She took another step forward, leaning in towards him until he could feel her breath against his cheek.

"I have ways, John..." She purred into his ear. "You may not approve or enjoy them but they work."

"Maybe on some but not me."

"Though they may on your people." She ignored his head shake and disbelieving smirk. Instead she turned towards two of the guards nearby. "Bring in the device."

Sheppard groaned as the soldiers wheeled in a M.A.L.P., it's wires pouring on of it's sides. The guts of the machine. It was placed in front of him, the camera positioned towards him. "We shall see how Colonel Carter and Teyla will react to _my_ ways."

**Please tell me what you think, just no flaming, grilling, broiling, frying, sauteeing or baking**........


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Okay, here's the next part. hope you like it and once again, I do not own Stargate nor John Sheppard no matter how much I'd like to. **

Trouble: chapter two

Colonel Samantha Carter looked up from her desk as the alarms blared to life. She coolly walked out into the control room.

"I.D.C.?" She asked Chuck, who sat at the control tonight.

"No, ma'am but we are getting a video feed."

"Patch it through." She ordered as Rodney, Teyla, and Ronon walked up behind her.

"Sheppard?" McKay asked. Rodney and his team all but ran into the control room.

Sam nodded towards them all and led them towards the main screen. Ronon frowned as the screen flickered awake to show Sheppard, on his knees, hands chained above his head. He appeared healthy enough though Ronon was certain that fact would quickly change.

"Did you get anything from the Genii?" Rodney whispered, leaning closer to Carter.

"No," She answered, disappointment in her voice.

"Colonel Carter? Are you receiving the transmission?" Sora asked through the static.

"We are." She replied, her voice void of emotion.

"And do you have Teyla ready for the trade?" John sighed inwardly as she stood in front of him, hip popped in defiance. She truly believed she would succeed with this, which often meant there were no boundaries.

"No, we do not," Colonel Carter swallowed and took another step towards the screen. "and you should know that we were faced with this same situation a year ago and we did not give into those threats and neither will we give into yours."

"With respect, Colonel Carter." Sora's tone hardened as she stood up straighter. "Kolya was a fool on a fool's mission. He did not have the proper technique or leverage, for there was comfort in the fact that Colonel Sheppard would indeed die but you will not have that comfort this time. I have at my disposal a medical doctor and a wide supply of drugs from across the galaxy, including pain enhancers, hallucinogens, and toxins. All of which I am willing to use without restraint-"

"Save the threats, Sora. They aren't gonna trade-" A large fist coming into contact with the back of his head stopped him from saying any more. John turned his head a noticed the man Sora had been arguing with earlier behind him now. The man's expression seemed to be barely restrained, wanting nothing more than to wrapped his large hands around John's throat.

"So I ask again. Will you surrender Teyla Emmagen?" Sora finished with a flourish of her hands to which Sheppard rolled his eyes at her dramatized fashion.

"No." Ronon said this time, tiring of the pointless talk.

"Very well, shall we begin?" She asked, turning to John.

"You really gonna listen to my answer?" He asked with mock hope. He gasped as a hand dug into his messy hair. "Didn't think so." He managed to grind out. A small scientist timidly walked up to him and the firm grip pulled his head back and to the left, leaving his neck wide open. The needle bite into his skin and the serum burned it's way into his vein, quickly spreading throughout his body. A moan escaped his lips as his whole body exploded with pain. Sora stood in front of him but he couldn't focus. Instead she swayed before him, white haze covering his view.

"Sora, there's no-" Sheppard heard through the pain. He wasn't sure if the speaker had stopped or if he simply could no longer focus when something slammed into his back. He barely managed to with hold the scream in his throat. Turning his head, he caught sight of the large man behind him wielding a thick board.

There was more shouting from somewhere but Sheppard lost focus of all else but the pain. The all encompassing pain. It came for his shoulders, knees, and head but mainly from his back. He wasn't sure how long he was beaten or how long he had hung limply on the chains but slowly he became aware of his surroundings. He was alone, the M.A.L.P sitting quiet in front of him. Sighing John pulled his knees under him once again to relieve the pressure from his wrists. Sheppard closed his eyes and began to take stock of his condition. Whatever freakin drug she had given him still burned under his skin but it was not all encompassing. His ankle throbbed in anger. Looking up again and began to search for a way out. He was currently examining the chains when a shadow behind a nearby support moved. His eyes squeezed into near slits as it moved again. It was far too large to be a typical rat, even in this galaxy, or so he hoped.

"Hey." Sheppard rasped through his dry lips. "Come on out."

"I know you're there, might as well show yourself. Not like I can hurt you." Sheppard shrugged, rattling the chains for effect.

The shadow slowly crept into the dim light, sluggishly turning into the form of a young woman. Her mouse brown hair was knotted and long, hanging well past her shoulders. She was thin and though she appeared sickly and malnourished there was a beauty deep within her. Sheppard could see it in her light brandy eyes.

"Don't suppose you can get me out of these?" He asked her, his voice raw against his throat.

The woman shook her head in despair nearly disappearing back into the shadows again.

Sheppard sighed. "In a talkative mood, huh?"

The woman remained silent.

"My name's John. You got one?" He tried again, if nothing else but to fill the silence. He had not been expecting an answer and looked up at her in surprise when he received one.

"S..Sara."

"Nice to meet you."

The woman studied the ground for a moment before building up the courage to look up at him again. "What did you do?"

"Huh?" She had spoken to softly for him to hear.

"What did you do to deserve this?" Sara repeated, her voice wavering with her whisper.

Sheppard's harsh laugh frightened her and she jumped in surprise. "Nothing. Simply on the other team." The woman nodded in understanding.

"I too am from another people."

"Who?"

"I am a scientist of the planet Sateda. A great race united to destroy the wraith." She straightened with pride as she said this.

Sheppard nearly gasped in surprise, his mouth hanging open in a very unattractive manner.

"You're from Sateda?!" He choked out.

It was her turn to appear surprised. "You know of Sateda? What has happened? How are my people? Is the war going well?"

"Um...well.." Sheppard hung his head for a second before looking back up at her. "Sateda was destroyed by the wraith ten years ago. The planet is gone."

Tears sprang to the woman's eyes and her head sunk into her hands. "Did...Did anyone survive?"

"A few. A friend of mine was a Satedan warrior. He was captured by the wraith and turned into a runner."

"How did he survive?" Sara's mouth hung open in shock.

"He's tough. My people were able to remove the tracking device and deactivate it." Sheppard shrugged.

"But they were so strong..so unbeatable..we made sure of it. There was no chance of defeat." Sara continued to shake her head in denial.

"'M sorry." Sheppard's eyes were filled with pity. "How long have you been here?"

She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Twelve years...They wanted me because I was the head scientist of a certain branch that was researching the creation of large explosives."

"They wanted you to build bombs?"

"Yes. At first I refused but soon I did as I was told. Working as slowly as I could." She seemed ashamed to have given in but Sheppard understood. He had been close to breaking too many times to count.

"Where are the bombs now?" John asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

He was about to speak again when the door opened with a loud creak. Sara disappeared back into the shadows so quickly that by the time Sheppard turned back she was gone. Sighing, he turned back to the door to watch Sora strut into the room.

"Sleep well, Sheppard?" Sora asked him, absent-mindedly twisting a lock of her curly, red hair.

"Can't say I did." Sheppard straightened, sitting up on his knees.

"Shame." Sora stalked towards him. Sheppard didn't like the look in her eye, a shiver running down his spine.

"Tell me, why do you do this?" She asked. "You have the power to order Teyla's surrender and yet you go through this to protect her. She isn't even of your people."

"Some people are worth more than one's own self." John mumbled.

"Are you saying that Colonel John Sheppard, Commanding leader of Atlantis, and a proven warrior is of less value than a murdering tribeswoman like Teyla?" Sora slowly walked around him, gently lifting the corner a John's shirt. She tsked, eying the deep bruising and swelling encompassing his whole back.

"Cut the flattery, Sora." John stared ahead, unable to see what she was doing. "Teyla's worth more than me and she's also no murderer."

Sora pulled the ends of his shirt back down suddenly, forcing a hiss from the Colonel's lips. "I no longer wish to talk." She said, stalking back to face Sheppard. Sora sunk to her own knees in front of him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Though you may be an enemy, I find you very attractive..." She cooed, placing light kisses over his neck and face.

"Sora, hate to say this. You're not really my type of girl..umm." Sheppard mumbled and she nibbled on his ear, working her way down to his lips.

"Shut up, Sheppard. Don't think I enjoy putting you through this."

He gave a disbelieving huff, pulling back to the extent of the chains.

"Alright, so maybe I do." She gave a giggle, a insane laugh that caused John's muscles to tense further. Her mouth was slowly working it's way downward. He was almost relieved when the brown haired man walked in. Sora broke contact immediately, pushing herself up to her feet. The relief that Sheppard felt was quickly squashed when his gaze fell across the thick chain in the man's hands and the angry look in the man's eyes. He looked to the floor, summoning strength he wasn't sure he had.

"Time's up." The man growled. Sora nodded and pulled a radio from her belt.

"Dial the 'gate." She ordered, accepting the syringe the man handed to her. Turning to the camera, she spoke up. "Colonel Carter, are you receiving?"

"We are." Sam's voice cut through the static in reply.

"Are you prepared for the trade?"

"No." Sam's voice was resolved.

Sora turned to him and nodded to the soldier, who grabbed a fist full of John's hair and pulled back once again.

"Sora, don't-" Teyla's voice broke through.

"Will you give yourself over to me then?" Sora demanded.

"No, she won't." Shepard ground through his teeth. The man pulled back further, eliciting a hiss of pain from him.

"I asked Teyla." Sora rolled her eyes as though he was an annoying four year old.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"No-" John could barely hear her reply but he did catch the waver in her voice.

Sheppard nodded.

"Very well." Sora moved closer to him and placed a hand behind his neck to steady him. At first he thought he was the only one who noticed her finger idly weaving his way through his black hair but the guard noticed and tightened his grip in Sheppard's hair and pulled until John thought his neck would snap. Sora saw this as well and soon her prisoner was spasming at the end of the shackles as he was whipped with the chain, repeatedly. Black tendrils crept into his vision and soon John was conscious but not aware of his surroundings.

**A.N.- The button really wants pushed. Just a little review....and again, no flames, I've had my share of fires for one year and many more to come....**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- I don't own Stargate, blah, blah, blah**

Trouble: chapter three

Tears streamed down Teyla's cheeks as she watched her commanding officer beaten in front of her. Though he was not just her C.O. He was also a close friend and a man who she had always hoped to become a strong male leader in her child's life, but now she stood here, helplessly watching as the Colonel was struck again and again. His eyes were squeezed shut against the pain and he shook as the pain enhancer ran through his veins. She nearly fainted as John couldn't withhold his scream any longer, Evan's strong arm encircling her waist to provide support. Anger filled her as Sora stepped into view, the soldier behind John still swinging chain across his prisoner's back and shoulders.

"Will you surrender?" She asked, idly shrugging her red hair off her shoulder.

Teyla shook her head, knowing Sora could not see her but she did not have the voice to speak. Rodney did it for her.

"No, and you should kno-" He began but the former Genii officer cut him off.

"Very well, four hours." Her voice carrying no emotion. With that the transmission was cut, leaving Teyla to stare at a blank screen, shaking minutely due to what she had just witnessed.

"I'm going." She said, cutting off Carter and McKay, who had began to talk behind her.

"What?!" Rodney spoke up as Sam just looked at her.

"I'm going to turn myself in." Teyla said again.

"You can't, Teyla." Carter put and hand on the woman's shoulder. "Think about this, you have a baby that you need to be there for. We will not let you sacrifice that baby or yourself for John's life and neither would he."

"Just attach a transmitter to me so you can track me.." Teyla continued, not hearing Colonel Carter. All her thoughts were on rescuing John.

"Teyla, be real. Sora's not gonna give us Sheppard once she has you too and what if she kills you on sight, huh? Then your baby's dead, your dead, and Sheppard's dead. It doesn't make any sense to kill all three of you." Rodney put in his two cents which measuring by quantity was always equivalent to much more.

Ronon was the one who finally clenched it and broke through her denial, in his deep and seldom used voice. "Protecting you is what Sheppard's fighting for so don't take it away. He needs something to fight for."

Teyla nodded, tears still streaming down her face. Keller who had stood slightly out of the group now stepped in. "Let's get you to your quarters." She said softly, taking Teyla by the arm and steering out of the room.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

Sheppard had thought it was over. Sora had turned off the M.A.L.P., told Atlantis another four hours, and had even dismissed the man, who had not left without a kick to Sheppard's swollen ankle, but Sora had other plans. John's vision was hazed with pain but no matter how he wished he could not sink into the darkness. His captor strutted around him, running a hand through his hair and along his arms. John hissed each time she found a bruise, her hand pushing a little harder. He nearly yelped as she pulled his head back suddenly. When he opened his eyes he found himself looking up into Sora's green eyes. She leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that broke his split lips open again and though small in comparison, ignited him with pain due to the drugs. Her hands began to roam over his chest and back, causing him to moan into her mouth. Sora took the opportunity to force herself entry, her tongue nearly choking him as it broke past his lips. Sheppard had to fight the strong urge to bite her tongue, knowing it would only cause him more trouble. He finally managed to pull himself away from her, panting slightly.

"I..I don't really...go for..fast girls..." He managed to gasp out through the pain.

Sora smiled and pulled a small knife from her belt. "Who's says I'm fast?" She asked, silkily. She walked behind him and proceeded to slowly cut away at his t-shirt, playfully tugging it from his body. John nearly screamed when the blade first nicked his skin. Though the enhancer was somewhat worn off it was still doing its job. Soon adding to his collection of swelling and bruises, his back was also a mass of superficial cuts, slowly leaking blood down his skin and onto the floor. She had been right about one thing, John thought, she wasn't fast. She had taken her sweet time dragging the small knife across his skin, watching him squirm. He gasped in shock as her tongue trailed across the cuts on his shoulders until she reached his ear and gently nibbled on his lobe.

"A bit ..of a ..sicko sadist?" His sarcasm was rewarded with another flick of the knife, this time across his chest and Sora forcing his head around so she could take his mouth into hers again. He moaned from the pain once again but was wise enough to keep his lips sealed shut. Realizing this, Sora pushed one hand deep into a bruise covering Sheppard's kidney, eliciting a muffled scream which again allowed her access.

"A..Always thought you had ..a thing for Ladin." He mumbled as she turned her attention to John's hair, running her fingers through it and kissing the back of his neck. She stopped when he mentioned Radims name.

"Radim is a coward." She said, roughly, scoring his underarm with another mark.

"Sorry...touchy subject." He hissed, "J..just thought..that since-" She began to trail her knife up and down his chest, not drawing blood at the moment, simply teasing him. "since..you seem to...like me..we could at least...." He finished just as she pushed the knife in a fraction of an inch above his heart.

"Talk is boring." She answered, pulling his lips once again into hers, though this time she did not pause, ramming her tongue down his throat, eliciting a gag. He pulled away and coughed, panting heavily. She waited for him to recover before repeating the process. Again he was left gagging as she eyed him playfully. When she tried again, he had his lips locked tight but Sora found that pushing into the small of his back would force a scream and grand her access. Soon he was coughing up blood and bile, wrenching his stomach empty. The fourth time she found Sheppard to have strong jaws and hard teeth. She pulled back with a shriek. Touching the tip of her tongue, Sora found her fingers bloody. Anger filled her eyes and her back hand slap had John biting his own tongue. He gasped as the chain came into contact with his back once again, breaking open all the newly formed scabs. John's captor's rage eventually died down and she stalked from the room after delivering a final kick to Sheppard's stomach. John groaned, doubling over as far as the chain would allow. His back throbbed in time with his beating heart, blood sluggishly oozing down his skin as it dried.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

Sara sat alone in her shadow, watching as Sora had the man, John, he had said his name was, beaten in front of the device. They pumped him full of the Hecine drug, a drug of which effects Sara was very aware, till he was trembling on the ends of the chains. She had never witnessed such of a high dose, but the man was strong and stubborn it turned out. Sora shut off the device and sent the guard away, John pushed himself to his knees, waiting for Sora to leave as well but she didn't. Instead, Sora began to play with John, kissing him all the while she carved into him with her knife. John remained strong through it, adding a sarcastic comment here and there. Sara had not seen such strength in a very long time. The man finally seemed to get himself in too deep when he bit down on Sora's tongue, so she beat John near unconsciousness.

Sara crept out of her hiding place once Sora was gone, crawling over to Sheppard. Trembling she lightly touched her finger tips to the man's abused back. A flinch traveled his muscles and she heard a quiet whimper through his cracked lips.

"I'm just gonna clean the cuts," She told him softly, pulling a small rag from her belt. She retrieved a small bowl of water from her corner and brought it to him. Pushing it to his lips, she held the bowl steady but most of the water ended up falling onto John's chest, causing him to shiver. Sara dabbed the tip of the cloth into the remaining water and began to gently clean the blood from his back.

"Thanks," John whispered before he fell limply on the chains, nearly unconscious, the adrenaline flow slowing once again. Panicking, Sara checked his pulse, finding it steady. She heaved a sigh of relief and began her work again.

An hour past before John was aware of his surroundings again. He forced his head up, his neck protesting after having remained in the same position for the extended period. Blinking to clear his vision, he focused on Sara who was tinkering around with the M.A.L.P. She jumped back as one of the wires sparked when she fiddled with it.

"W..What are you doing?" Sheppard asked, his hoarse voice startling her.

"I'm trying to rig this to send a message to your people next time they are contacted." She answered him, motioning to the mess of cables and wires. "But these systems are new to me."

"Think you can do it?" John asked.

"Maybe, the real question is how to hide the message so they will not detect it."

"Morse code, can you send a series of short and long notes?"

Sara shook her head. "Not that would not be detected."

"Don't suppose Sateda has any codes that would work?" Sheppard shifted his weight, stretching his ankle out to the side, his ankle a vast array of blue, green, purple, yellow, and black. It was sure to be broken by now or at least fractured.

"They would do no good, your people would not know the key." She looked thoughtful turning back to her work.

"No, but Ronon, uh..the Satedan I know, should or at least we can hope." John looked at her with almost pleading eyes. "We have to try everything."

Sara smiled as she remembered what he had said about the Satedan he knew. Turning back to the machine she began to cobble together the code, leaving John's thoughts to wander through his exhausted stupor.

**A.N.- Thank you everyone who is staying with me!! I'm not the best writer and I only do it for fun, but it always makes me all bubbly inside when people like my stuff. It makes me feel less like a freak of humanity. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!!! For some reason FanFiction isn't allowing me to reply to your reviews. 'shrug' Hopefully I can figure this out before the next update. **

**Once again I don't own Stargate and anything connected to it, unfortunately  
**

Trouble: chapter four

Teyla sat on the edge of her bed, staring into space. Jennifer had left an hour ago having checked on the baby and Teyla. She was worried about how the stress would affect the baby. Her orders were clear, sleep, eat, relax, but Teyla could not. Every time she closed her eyes, John's face would fill her mind, pain in his eyes and blood covering his face. He would be beaten in front of her, without mercy. So she could not sleep nor eat, guilt eating away at her.

Her head sunk into her hands, sobs racking her body. Teyla did not hear the door to her room open or the footsteps with the grace of a dancer walk to sit beside her.

"Teyla," Ronon murmured, reaching out to pull her close to his chest. She sunk into his shoulder without protest, her ever growing belly making it difficult. Rodney walked up nervously behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't good at this but she was his team member and as a team they were there for each other no matter how difficult the times. He took the seat next on the other side of Teyla.

And so Ronon, McKay, and Teyla sat in silence. Three team members awaiting the return of their last member, their leader who was currently light years away, out of their reach.

John awoke to Sara dabbing at a particularity nasty cut above his eyebrow. He flinched away with a start which caused Sara to jump back as well.

"Oh...sorry." John mumbled when he realized it was her.

"No, I'm sorry." She said, gaining control over her heart once again and picking up the rag she had dropped. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, 'm fine." He said, struggling to get his own heart rate back to normal. "Is the code done?"

"Yes, and I believe it will work." She told him. She was about to say something when a loud bang echoed outside of the cell door. Sara quickly disappeared back into the shadows just before the Genii soldier walked in and was followed by Sora. The man carried a small syringe and what looked like a regular battery but John had a feeling it was something much more sinister. His gaze dragged back over to Sara who was barely visible in the shadows. She nodded to him encouragingly, feeding him strength even as the man touched the end of the device to his skin. The short contact sent his muscles spasming as the electrical current coursed through his body. Sora did not even look at him as she ordered the 'gate dialed. She did not demand Teyla's surrender once she received conformation that the transmission was received. Spinning she took the needle and plunged it into John's neck muscle, leaving it to dangle in his skin. Slowly, John's vision began to waver. Nothing seemed to be what he knew it to be. He was in a Afghan prison, screams echoed around him and the interrogator was in his face demanding information. He could feel the whip cracking across his back once again, the wooden bats, the knives, the red hot rods, and the car battery scorching his skin and searing his nerves. He screamed out his name, rank, and serial number in Iraqi as the car battery tongs made contact with his skin again.

Only somehow he knew he wasn't in Afghanistan, but he couldn't quite place where he was. Looking over he found himself face to face with his mother's casket. Tears ran down his face as he relived the course of her sickness. She lay in her bed, too weak to rise. He had sat by her every night. Every night but the night she had died. David had talked his nine year old brother into spending the night, one night, at a friend's house. Again the walls around him changed and he was in his room, but not the one in Atlantis, his old room from his childhood. Suddenly his dad walked into the room, he was screaming at him, but John could not tell what he had said or from what point of life he was even in, only that it was after his mom's death. He felt as if he was drowning in the memories, memories of hurt and pain. Broken bones, lacerations, and burns screamed at him but the worst pain was the emotional memories from his life. His failures, people he had been unable to save, people he had walked out on. His scream broke from his lips and echoed in his ears.

Teyla broke down, sobbing as he heard the Colonel's agonizing moans as the drug took effect. Soon he was mumbling and twitching in pain. His words were random and fragmented but she did catch him mutter 'mom' and 'ford' as well as a language she did not know. Rodney had gone pale beside her, apparently understanding more of John's mumbles than her. Hatred over took Ronon as his eyes were no longer on John but on Sora who was smirking down at her tormented prisoner as the soldier occasionally pushed the small device into Sheppard's skin, leaving small round burn marks in it's wake.

Finally Keller had reached enough, she stepped forward. "Stop! This has turned into the simple torment of a man. You are not getting Teyla so please either send Colonel Sheppard back to use or at least stop his pain."

Sora simply frowned, nodding back to the man who shoved the device into the small of his back. His scream was cut short as he fell into the darkness.

"It seems as though this is indeed over, for now." Sora frowned and turned back to the camera. The screen cut out as the 'gate connection was cut.

Sora stomped out of the room, taking the time to run her hand gently through John's hair before she followed the man out.

Sara waited until the door was shut and bolted from the outside before she rose and walked to the limp figure. Although he really wasn't limp, she found. His muscles was spasming at random and he seemed to be reacting to his unseen tormentors, whimpering under his breath. Sara lightly ran her fingers lightly over the burns, wincing as a groan escaped his lips. Tears ran slightly down her cheeks. She understood the pain he was going through, the pains of his past, replayed before him. She knew it had been painful for her with only painful childhood memories, her mother dying, losing one of her many pets, a few cuts and bruises along the way, nothing terribly painful. Sara suspected that Sheppard had had many memories that were much more painful, both mental and physical.

She sighed as he mumbled urgently, tears falling from his unfocused eyes. "'lizabeth...no..no..don't do it- Elizabeth you...you can't..." Sara jumped in surprise as he screamed again. "No!! no..no..no..please..Kolya stop-" He began to shake harder, wheezing from a panic attack, his lungs restricted by his position. Sara ran around behind him, using all of her strength to hold his weight off his arms. Twenty minutes passed before John's breathing had calmed, Sara's legs shaking beneath her. She gently released him, his arms and shoulders taking his weight out of her hands. She sighed and sat down next to him. The drug was wearing off, growing weaker over the last 30 minutes. His screams soon became muffled whimpers as the memories faded. Sara smoothed his blood matted hair away from his eyes but it stubbornly fell back in place. He flinched as her hand traveled down to rest on his cheek, wiping the blood away from his skin.

"Elizabeth.." Sheppard moaned and leaned in closer to her hand. Sara didn't know who Elizabeth was but the thought seemed to bring some comfort to John. She was glad he was able to find some peace in this. Perhaps this Elizabeth was someone wished to return home to. Sara had once entertained those thoughts. Of rescue, of home. Now that she found herself imprisoned with John those thoughts were once again threatening to flame up into hope. Hope she found, to hurt when it was lost. It hurt more than anything her captors could ever even think of doing.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think......**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- umm, so I don't own stargate :( maybe someday when I'm a world famous vet tech I can buy the rights and putting it back on air...but I would need my own channel too. This may take awhile. **

Trouble: chapter five

Teyla sat, numb in the control room. She had sat there for near an hour after the last transmission. She was nearly unaware of the activity around her. Rodney had mumbled something about analyzing Sora's signal again, Carter agreeing with him. Keller and Ronon had urged her to return to her quarters but she had not responded until they eventually gave up, Ronon hanging around just to keep an eye on her. But he is called away as Rodney signals him over radio in a frantic voice. So she is left alone, although techs swarm around her she feels alone. She had caused this pain. His pain. She had watched him through his pain, doing nothing to stop it. A lone tear betrayed her and leaked from her right eye, running the length of her face. She couldn't watch it again, watch as he was beaten again. Hear his screams. She waited until Chuck had turned his back. Without a noise, she lunged for the console, slamming her hand down and beginning to dial the Genii home world. Knowing she would be able to find Sora and John from there.

"Hey, Teyla!" Chuck grabs her wrists and stops her frantic dialing. She normally would have easily broken his grip but was weak. Her thoughts making no sense, even to her. The desperate need to rescue John her only thought. She collapsed into the man's arms, sobbing with grief and guilt. Chuck awkwardly pulled her to his chest.

"What happened?" Major Lorne ran over, looking at Chuck at first with confusion which soon turned into understanding. He swallowed before he stepped forward and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, knowing full well she could easily and quickly break his wrist if she wished.

"Hey, Teyla." Lorne smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. "Lets get you to the infirmary." She followed him silently, clinging tightly to his arms.

"What is it?" Ronon asked as he walked into McKay's lab where he and Carter already sat at one of the many computers.

"We've got a signal. Sheppard must have been able to rig something up." Rodney answered.

"Great. Let's go get him." Ronon perked up, finally being able to get up and do something. He wasn't good at sitting still, especially when his friend needed help.

"It's not that easy." Carter spoke up. "It's coded."

"Then uncode it."

"That's just it. It's not one of our codes." Sam turned to him. "It's Satedan."

Ronon's eyes widened and he walked to the computer. Smiling, he turned back to the two doctors.

"You recognize it?" Rodney pushed.

Ronon nodded. "But this may take awhile."

"The next transmission is in an hour. Work quick." Sam said, leaving them to their work.

Sheppard's eyes fluttered open with a groan, his arms stilled chained above him, his body still racked with pain, and he was still not rescued. The past few hours were a blur. He remembered Sora and the man. She had given him something again then things grew fuzzy. Afghanistan, Kolya, Todd, Ford, Elizabeth. So many memories. So much pain. Seeing Sara in the nearby shadows, he wanted to call out to her but no matter how he fought it the darkness was closing in on him. It pulled at his vision until he could no longer fight his exhaustion, sinking into a blissfully dreamless sleep. Sara sighed as John's head fell to his chest again. She timidly checked his pulse, relieved when she found it steady. She knew her signal was sent so now they had to wait and hope John's people could detect it and decode it.

"Here, Teyla." Lorne said as he helped her sink onto her bed. The doc had given her a mild sedative and Lorne had volunteered to keep an eye on her until the next transmission. They had grown much closer over the past few years. Learning to respect each other not only as soldiers but also as friends. He sat down next to her, gently. She was staring ahead into blank space not noticing as she began to slowly list to one side, falling to lean into Lorne. He silently wrapped an arm around her shoulder, Teyla burying her face into his chest. She felt depressed and numb, her body wanting nothing more than to than to sit there and do nothing and her mind was agreeing. She knew she needed to save John, she needed to rescue him, but she was so tired...so blah. Lorne squeezed her shoulder in encouragement. They sat in silence neither moving or speaking until the incoming alarm sounded, calling them both to the control room.

**Sorry this one is so short. I wasn't sure how to break it up. :) Please review!! the reviews so far have been amazing!! you guys are great. Hope I don't disappoint you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- and again, I don't own it. **

Trouble: chapter six

"How's it coming, Ronon?" Colonel Carter asked as she walked into the lab where Ronon and Doctor McKay were leaning over a computer console.

"Slow." Rodney mumbled, neither of them looking up from their work. "It's a surprisingly complex code. It makes it easy to mask, and not that I wouldn't be able to crack it but luckily for us Ronon's got that covered." His hands a blur of motion as he continued. "The signal was cobbled together rather clumsily so there's a lot of clean up to do before you can even begin to notice the the distinctive signals."

Sam nodded. "The next transmission should be received in another half hour."

Ronon stretched his arms above her head. "We're gonna work through it. Sooner we're done, sooner we can save Sheppard."

Carter nodded in agreement. "Do you need anyone else? I can send Zelenka to help."

Rodney shook his head. "No, Zelenka would just mess things up."

Sam nodded, smiling at the eye roll Ronon gave her. "Work fast." She told them before she walked from the room and headed to the control room, deciding not to take the transport. Choosing instead to walk amongst the city, the beautiful city of the Ancients, Atlantis. A city that seemed connected to John Sheppard. He carried the strongest gene by far and the city seemed to miss him. Yes, it was quiet without him running through the halls, trying to find people to play a game of football with or watch a movie in the rec room, but the city also seemed to grow quiet and subdued. The energy she occasionally felt from the walls had ceased. The city was in mourning. She sighed as she finally reached the gate room. The gate activating as she stepped over the threshold.

"It's Sora, ma'am." Chuck told her, his voice flat. Teyla and Lorne appeared silently beside her, none of them speaking. It did not take long for Dr. Keller to arrive as well.

"Teyla, you know my question." Sora's voice cut over the static. She stood behind Sheppard this time, one hand on his shoulder while the other played absently with his hair.

Teyla cleared her voice so it would not waver before she spoke. "There will be no trade, Sora."

"I have to wonder why you have chosen this. Do you enjoy torturing your commanding officer and friend? It does seem like you." She mocked, her hand continuing to caress the back of John's neck and hair line.

"She doesn't do this to the Colonel, you do." Lorne spoke up, stepping forward to take Teyla's shaking hand into his own.

"Tell me why you do not end this? You can stop his pain, simply turn yourself over to me. Why do you not accept my offer?"

"'Cause she's pregnant." John cut it, his voice irritated.

"Is this true?" Sora's hands stopped their movements as looked from her prisoner to the device. "I must admit I am surprised. I never thought of you as the motherly type, Teyla. Will you teach this little one to grow and become a murderer as it's mother is?" Sora mocked.

"I will teach him to protect himself and his people." Teyla stated firmly.

"So it's a boy? Glad to here you will have someone to replace Colonel Sheppard, since you do not seem to be willing to make the trade." She sneered, pulling back on John's black hair. Fear ignited in John's gut but he did not allow it to show on his face. The Genii man was not in the room so he was not sure what exactly to expect this round. Sora was a capable torturer, and John had had more than his share of the interrogators, but she had relied on the man for all of her dirty work, except for when she was having her own personal fun. So what did she have planned this time? John nearly screamed as she slammed the needle into his neck. The familiar burning returned to run across his nerves, always present, always painful. Sora smiled as John began to moan, a low guttural sound from his throat.

"No.." Teyla's cry was muffled as she buried her face it Lorne's shoulder.

Sora laid into him with a small whip, striping his back and shoulders with bloody lines. The beating continued with John refusing to cry out any louder than groans. Sora increased the power of her blows, growling in rage when she did not get the screams she wanted. John was broken from his pained stupor when she failed to deliver another strike. He could sense her behind him and this time he could not withhold his scream as another syringe plunged itself into his tender flesh. This dose sent him over the edge and almost immediately he found himself unable to form a coherent thought.

His team watched in despair as their commanding military leader shook at the ends of his chains, his vocal cords stretching to their limits. Sora showed no mercy as she beat the man in front of her. Using her fists and feet as well as the whip.

"STOP!!..PLEASE!!" Teyla cried out, causing Lorne to jump at her sudden burst of energy.

"I WILL STOP WHEN YOU DECIDE TO END THIS!!!" Sora screamed, spinning to face the camera.

"Will you turn yourself in?"

"No.." Teyla's voice was flat, her eyes on nothing but her C.O. His muscles were spasming without his control and he did not seem to be aware of anything around him. His head hanging limply only to jerk every time the leather came into contact with his skin.

"Very well." Sora strutted around John and casually picked up a small vial, different than the first. "I have always been curious what would happen if a mixed these two drugs. Perhaps this is my chance to try it." She said in a dreamy voice. Her hand was softly stroking Sheppard's hair with her fingers, the touch eliciting moans from John, her fingers feeling like burning flames across his forehead.

"Sora, you can't..." Keller cut in, wanting more than anything to step through the 'gate and save the man she had learned to call friend over the last year.

"But I can. That's the beauty." Sora smiled mischievously. "Though it would be a shame to dispose of him. We had so much fun. 'In between the takes' I believe the Colonel called it once." She giggled. "Perhaps the dose will kill him, but perhaps not in which case I will continue to enjoy what time I have with him. Either way, Teyla, he is lost to you." With that said, Sora drew the plunger back, filling the syringe full of the dreaded liquid. Sora pulled John's eyes upward by his chin. Sheppard's eyes were glazed over with pain, the undistinctive sounds around him pounding in his ears and head. Blinking, John tried to clear away the fog. He just wished Sora would stop moving. She smiled at him, sending a shiver down his spine. She had something between her fingers, waving it in front of his face. Squinting, he tried to focus in on the item. A syringe was held loosely in her hand, moving threatening towards his face. The sight caused fear to explode within his chest and his already spasming muscles to shake until Lorne thought his CO would fly apart. John's frown deepened as Sora began to say something, whispering it only to him. He could barely make out her words but she was patient repeating herself until his eyes widened in fear and understanding. With that said she slowly pushed the needle into his neck, holding him still with her hand. Teyla jumped as John screamed as the plunger was depressed and the drug filled his veins, burning it's way along the current and quickly traveling his body. Teyla couldn't take the screams anymore, running from the room and down the hallway. With a quick glance between the group, Keller ran off after her. Sora stepped back from the man, but John did not stop screaming, his muscles contracting and relaxing as he writhed on the chains.

"I will allow the camera to remain active until the remainder of the thirty-eight minutes that have past." Sora said, turning back to the screen, not knowing that Teyla was no longer present. "I will not contact you again but know this Teyla. I will track you down, use your friends against you, and you will pay for your crimes. I promise you that. As for Sheppard, if he survives he will become a slave of the Genii. So the remaining time is for you to say your goodbyes."

With that said, Sora walked from the room, believing full well that her prisoner was too drugged to give them any important information. A silence fell over the the room, only broken by John's increasing groans.

"Colonel Sheppard? Colonel?.." Samantha was the first to speak. She raised her voice when he didn't react. "John?"

Someone was breaking through the pained haze around him. The voice was not screaming, it did not bring any pain with it, like the others. He looked up slowly and squinted at the MALP in front of him, the light was still blinking meaning it was still active. The voice was coming from the speakers.

"John?"

"'M here...." He manged to croak out before another surge left him spasming.

"John, do you know your address? What is the 'gate address for the planet?" Carter pushed in a gentle voice.

"Don't know.....d..didn't see.."

"But who sent the message?"Carter's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Sara...." John mumbled, biting his tongue as another wave took him.

"Who?" Keller asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Sara, c-come..ere." Sheppard looked to something off camera. A small woman walked into the screen and knelt next to the Colonel. He began to speak to her, his voice to low and weak for them to hear.

The woman turned to the camera and licked her lips nervously. "I am Sara Genad of Sateda. Do you have the means to decode the transmission?"

"Yes." Sam answered, Rodney having contacted her in a flurry of talk, out of which she found him to have the address.

"Good, John is not doing well, please send help soon." She turned quickly as John convulsed on the chains, moaning loudly.

"The 'gate is about to cut out." Sam warned, "What force would you suggest, Colonel?"

"Marines....five...six teams..." He replied, fighting the drugs down as long as he could.

"Okay, Colonel, we'll see you soon. Just hang in there." Lorne replied.

"Mmm..T..Teyla?" He managed to push out of his lips.

"She's not here, John." Sam told him gently.

"No- Teyla....not her fault-" Sheppard was growing more agitated, shaking on the ends of his chains.

"We know. John, she knows."

"No! no..no..no. Not her fault. Not her fault-" He continued to mumbled his words soon becoming incoherent. Sara ran over and placed a hand on his cheek, gently trying to ground him. She quickly withdrew as he gasped in pain from the contact.

**A.N.- Thanks for sticking with me. I've started watching Supernatural this week and haven't been able to stop and write, but I should pick it up soon. lol Hope you enjoyed it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- Don't own them, never owned them, kinda wish I did.**

Trouble: chapter seven

Carter sighed as the connection cut in mid-scream. She stood there fighting back her tears, staring at the 'gate. She had encountered situations like this before at the SGC, many times but it had never been thrown in her face with such demands. Never been transmitted for all to see. The pain was one thing but the humiliation of helplessness was over powering in private and she had no idea how it must feel to have it publicized to your men and in this case, your friends. Sam knew she should have the forces mobilizing and preparing to embark, but she could not take her eyes off the screen where he had been hanging in agony, left to his misery.

"Ma'am?" Lorne said gently behind her. "Should we prepare the forces?"

Carter nodded numbly. "Take teams 4, 9 and 6. You'll leave ASAP."

"Yes, ma'am." He ran out to assemble the teams, radioing Ronon and Rodney as he jogged.

Twenty minutes later, Lorne found himself in the gateroom with the two other teams.

"Ready?" Lorne asked as Rodney and Ronon walked up, McKay snapping a clip into his P-90.

"Yup." Ronon smirked as another bang echoed through the gateroom.

"I guess Teyla isn't taking the whole staying here well, huh?" Lorne observed, peering up into Carter's office as Teyla bent low to pick up the chair she had just thrown to the floor.

"Did you expect her to?" Rodney answered, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Not really." Lorne shrugged, turning back to the 'gate as it activated.

John groaned again as another wave hit him. He could no longer push the pain down anymore. It had grown too strong, coming in unbreaking waves of agony. His world was white. He did not question why it was white when his eyes were closed, his mind too clouded to piece together a coherent thought. A voice floated like a phantom through the fog, indistinct and ghostly. It was gentle, lulling him into a peace in the midst of his pain. He wasn't aware of his surroundings, shapes hovered around him, some real and others hallucinations in his drug induced state. But he couldn't tell the difference, whether it was Kolya's face leaning over him or Sara's. Maybe Elizabeth's. He didn't know. All he knew was pain, the never ending agony. Colonel Sumner screamed in the dark corner, his life slowly being drained by the wraith queen who stood over him. A voice in his ear wavered between his dad's and ford's, speaking of their disappointment. Elizabeth was fussing over him but sometimes he saw her as Sara. The pain was all he knew.

"Where is he?" Ronon asked, the scientist he had pinned against the wall whimpering in fear.

"I..I..I don't k-know." He stammered. "I'm just a assistant."

Ronon growled and dropped the small man, who quickly ran off to hide in a corner.

"All right, let's go." Ronon's voice was gruff.

"Right, let's find him." Rodney agreed, adjusting the strap on his P-90. They quickly ran off into an adjacent hallway. Lorne following them, silently, his men effectively holding Sora's troops at bay.

The small hand-held device in Rodney's hand continued to blink. Three people. Three stinking people. No Sheppard. Where was he? They continued to search each room they came across,whether they had life signs or not, hoping not to find him in those rooms. Tempers and worries ran higher with each step. Rodney nearly screamed when two blips appeared on the edge of the screen.

"Ronon...Ronon..I've got him." McKay caught the man's arm and pointed to the screen.

"Be careful, Ronon. We don't know for sure who it is." Lorne warned him as all three ran off towards the life signs.

Ronon sprinted around the corner, he could hear Rodney behind him, huffing in deep breaths, and the Major easily keeping up. They skidded to a stop in front of the door, exchanging glances. Nodding to McKay, his gun held ready in sweaty palms, and Lorne, Ronon kicked the door in. It swung open with a loud thud, making Sara jump at the sudden sound. The three men froze at the sight in front of them. Sara knelt next to the Colonel. He wasn't moving, hanging limply on the chains, unresponsive. Rodney's heart leapt into his throat at the sight of his injured friend. He was dead. John Sheppard. The man who had faced Wraith Queens, flown in the midst of Wraith dog fights, fought the Genii and Replicators, and survived the feeding of a starving wraith. How could a woman have reduced him to this. From a strong, unbreakable soldier to a weak and broken man. Rodney was so lost in his thoughts he barely heard Sara's urgent scream.

"Please! He's still alive!" She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, the antidote is in the next room! We must help him." She mumbled, pushing herself to her feet and stumbled to the three men. Lorne turned on a dime and followed her to the next room. Ronon snapped out of his shock, quicker than Rodney did. He knelt before his commanding officer, gently lifting the man's head. The pulse was weak but present. Now that he was touching John, he could feel the minute trembling of his muscles.

"Don't worry Sheppard, we'll get you out of here." He began to mumble doubting the man could even hear him, but he spoke anyway, his time in Atlantis teaching him that sometimes to talk is it's own comfort. To his disbelief, John's eyes fluttered open to mere slits. He moaned in pain, a grimace on his lips.

"Sheppard?"

John's eyes slammed shut again and his breathing turned into convulsing gasps. His spasming muscles grew even more pronounced, shaking the chains.

"Just hold on, Sheppard." Ronon did his best to comfort the writhing man. "McKay! Where are they?"

"I..I don't know..." The scientist stammered before running out of the cell.

**A.N.- Thanks so much for sticking with me!!! The reviews have been amazing!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.- so I'm running out of ways to cleverly say that I don't own stargate so......yes, I own stargate. it was all my idea and I claim all responsibility and money which comes with the fame and popularity. (insert sarcasm here)**

Trouble: chapter eight

Sara entered the room recklessly, running to a far cabinet. Lorne approached it with a bit more caution, P-90 held ready. He watched as the girl threw the door of the cabinet open and began to rumage through the vials.

"It's not here!" Her motions becoming even more frantic. "No..no..no.. Where is it?"

"It's not there? Where would it be?" Lorne asked, walking forward to search the cabinet next to Sara. Worry etched his face, telling Sara that the man beside her really cared for John. She could tell the other two did too.

"It should be here..I..I don't understand..it should be here-" Sara was close to tears as she continued to search with the Major.

"Because, dear Sara, I have it." A cold, woman's voice spoke from behind them. Sara and Evan froze, slowly turning around to see Sora and a group of five soldiers, guns trained on them. "You don't truly believe me to be so stupid. To think I would first, leave the antidote here for you to find, and second that I would really have forgotten you for all these years." Sara's hopes dropped. Of course she had not been forgotten, it had been much to much to hope for. Understanding grew in her face and she watched as it also appeared on Lorne's.

"Allowing you to rig the device was Hamen's clever idea." Sora indicated the large man they had see in the transmissions. "Successfully capturing the rescue, though I am disappointed Teyla did not find it prevalent to come herself but I will make do." She gave the Major a tempting smile. "I don't believe I have ever met you. Slide your weapons over, slowly."

Glaring at the woman, Evan began to remove his weapons and gear.

"Lorne-" Evan could hear as McKay ran up from behind the guards. Seeing the soldiers, Rodney spun on his heels and began to run back to the other room. Unfortunately the guards had noticed him and he was quickly pinned to the floor.

"Ow..ow...ow." He muttered as the stripped him of his weapons, his cheek scraping against the rough floor. Rodney was pulled to his feet and pushed through the door.

"So glad you could join us, McKay." Lorne said sarcastically, his arms folded across his chest, Sara hanging slightly behind him.

"Well, you know, Ronon isn't terribly talkative so I thought I'd find you." The scientist shrugged as he walked up to stand next to them.

"I may not be your best friend here but I happen to know your here for more than just socialization purposes." Evan frowned, fearing he already knew what was going on. "What's happening?"

"Sheppard's gotten worse." McKay said quietly.

"Of course he has." Sora replied in a sickly sweet voice. "The pain will get worse as time passes, spiking to it's highest before his heart stops."

A inhuman scream echoed through the halls, cutting her off.

A slight smile spread across her lips. "He seems to have reached it so we should go say goodbye. I estimate he has maybe fifteen minutes left."

Sara's hopes burned and tears ran slowly down her cheeks. They silently ran through the dirt and grime on her skin. They were lead back to the room, halting in front of the door. Sora gave a them a small smile, listening to John's pained groans and Ronon mumbling softly to him. There was no way to warn him they were coming. No way for him to get Sheppard out before they came in. They were pushed forward through the door. Ronon had shot the chains out and laid John out on the ground where he lay spasming with each painful wave. He had removed his jacket, placing it underneath John's head. Ronon was kneeling next to him, trying to make him slightly more comfortable. John's eyes were screwed shut, occasionally a flash of green was noticeable but they quickly disappeared again.

Taking in Lorne, Sara, and McKay and the soldiers behind them, Ronon leaped to his feet, pistol raised and armed.

"Drop it." Sora ordered, placing the muzzle of her own gun to Lorne's neck. Ronon's glare deepened but his aim did not waver.

"Um..Ronon, ya know, I think you should do what she wants. Kinda like to keep my head." Lorne shrugged.

Ronon's eyes traveled down to John, taking in his convulsing muscles, before moving back up to the group. Leaning over he placed the weapon to the ground and slid it over to Sora. The woman smiled as she bent to pick it up.

"Over there." Sora pointed over to the far wall. "Tie them tight." They were shuffled over and forced to their knees. Sara winced as the rope dug into her skin. Her frown deepened when she looked over at the men's hands next to her. They were bound much tighter than her to the point blood was appearing around the rope. Her eyes dragged back to John. He still lay on the other end of the room, unaware of them. His groaning was growing louder with each passing minute. Sora stood over him and gave the group an evil smile as she gently pushed a toe into the man's ribs. John screamed as if his chest had been split open, jerking away from her touch.

She giggled at the sight of him, groping at the floor for some unseen thing.

"No....no, Teyla you can't...K-Kolya stop..please..Elizabeth!! No!!" He moaned at Sora's feet.

"Sora, please-" For once Rodney seemed to be at a loss for words, unable to tear his eyes from one of his best friends. A friend that had always been strong and unbeatable. He had always found the good in everything. Mr. Optimistic. Rodney had hated him for it. It had driven him up the wall. In the face of certain death, Sheppard had always insisted they would find a way out of it. And they had. Rodney was almost convinced the man was indestructible. The Pegasus galaxy was sure seeming to do its best to destroy him. Rodney was beginning to think that perhaps this was it. Maybe this was the end. After all a person could only cheat death so many times. He sighed as the Colonel was caught in a particularly harsh spasm.

"Why would I save his life?" Sora asked. "My deal was turned down and he is of no further use."

Evan shrugged. "It would be a nice thing to do." He offered.

"I'm not a nice person." Sora replied. "Although he is rather good looking and a good kisser.." Her fingers began to weave through Lorne's hair. "But it seems I have a replacement."

"Sora, please! I'll do whatever you want. I promise." Sara cut in as John convulsed again.

Sora ignored her, continuing to stroke through Evan's hair.

"Still, two is better than one and he was a very good kisser." She said thoughtfully, absentmindedly twisting the vial between her fingertips. Rodney almost rolled his eyes. Leave it to Sheppard's Captain Kirk tendencies to save him from certain death. Pegasus girls fell over Sheppard everywhere they went. It was always getting him into trouble and nearly as often got him back out. They watched as Sora walked up to John, who was curled in a fetal position. She slowly ran her fingers through the hair behind his ear. Smiling when her finger touched his abnormally pointed ears. The plunger slowly pulled back, filling the barrel with the life saving solution. Plunging the needle into the man's neck, Sora watched as the spasming slowly began to subside.

"It will take him a good twenty minutes to recover," Sora spoke up again. "And since there is not much else to do, I find myself in need of some entertainment.." Smiling she pulled Evan up by his shirt collar.

"I gotta admit, stand up comedy has never really been my thing." The major protested as he stumbled to his feet. She pushed him to the wall and pinned him there, his still bound hands pressed painfully into the rough cement.

"Don't worry, you won't need to say a thing." She ran a finger gently over his lips. Her other hand was slowly trailing up and down his chiseled chest.

"I'm told I have a hard time keeping my mouth shut." He lied as she nipped at his lower lip. Ronon's glare grew deeper as Sora took Lorne's whole mouth into her lips. Rodney looked away quickly, his cheeks blushing a deep red. Evan pulled back as far as possible but she had him pinned to the wall behind him. Feeling her tongue run across his upper lip, he slammed his lips shut.

**A.N.- oops, it's not quite over. Please review, I love to hear from all of you! You guys rock!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, still don't own 'em. **

Trouble: chapter nine

Cold was crawling through his body, seeping into his skin. It was a welcome relief from the burning heat he had felt minutes before. The pain that had racked his body for so long was slowly subsiding with each breath. He forced himself to continue to take those deep breaths, trying hard not to fall back into the gasping pant. John slowly felt his muscles relaxing, the tension slowly draining from them. He weakly pulled his eyelids open, the pain creeping back to a manageable level. Blinking, Sheppard attempted to clear away the fog. Focusing on the blurry images in front of him, Ronon, McKay, Sara...How did they get here. Their eyes were not on him. Following their gaze, John found Sora. Sora and Lorne. She had him against the wall, her lips to his.

"S-Sora..Leave h-him al'ne." He gasped, attempting to push himself up to a sitting position. The attempt proved unsuccessfully, managing to raise slightly only to fall back to the floor.

"Colonel!" Sora spun around to face him, a bright smile lite her face. "So glad you could join us again." She strutted over to him, releasing the Major from her grasp. A soldier grabbed Lorne, forcing him back down beside Sara.

The woman's thin fingers ran over his bare skinned chest.

"Once you have recovered we will have some more fun." Sora purred. "Hansom Major Lorne may even join us. Would you enjoy that, Sheppard?"

"I-I don't kno-" John said through the pain. Pausing to ride out a more intense wave of pain, Sora waiting patiently above him. "I...I'm normally a sel..selfish person."

"You want me all to yourself then? How sweet." Sora continued the banter as her prisoner's eyes screwed shut as his muscles convulsed, though the spasms were not as intense as they had originally been. "Though you must learn how to share, John. After all, you will all be here for a long while and I may grow bored with just you and lucky for me I now have three more men to enjoy."

"I-I wouldn't c..call Rodney a man.." Rodney frowned, but the urge to smile was strong, as Sheppard's crooked grin appeared. Just a shadow on his lips but McKay had caught. John wasn't dead. He was alive and cracking sarcastic comments. This was the John he knew.

"Hey, I'm just as much of a man as the next half-brained gorilla." Rodney shot back, grinning as Sheppard turned his head to look at them.

"Y-you com'arin' yourself t..to a g-goril'a, 'Kay?" The colonel's ornery smirk was back, still a shadow across his lips but still there.

"Har, har." Rodney was about to continue but he was cut off.

"Enough, McKay." Sora smiled as she eyed her prisoners. "I grow weary of talk. Tell me. Who does Teyla love most? She seemly does not care about the colonel but what of you? Perhaps Ronon here." She toyed with one of his dreads before he pulled away. His act of rebellion earning him a blow to his shoulder with the butt of his pistol. "Or is her taste in intelligence?" Sora continued, running a hand over Rodney's cheek. "Or maybe it's another man in uniform she enjoys so much?" She skipped over Sara and played with Lorne's earlobe. She smiled as she sunk to her knees in front of him. Her lips found his earlobe, nipping at it gently. "Perhaps if I removed these..." She whispered just loud enough for the group to hear. " I may get her attention." Her lips never left his neck as her hand pulled a small, thin knife from her belt. Her lips slowly crept to his lips again while the knife trailed across his skin to his ear. Strong hands dug into his shoulders, holding him in place.

"Sora...no- l-leave 'im al'ne."

Her lips absorbed Lorne's groan as the knife sliced through the skin, not enough to remove anything but just enough to begin to bleed. Horror replaced the grimace on Evan's face as Sora took the bleeding skin into her mouth and lapped up the blood. Rodney paled as he watched. This woman was mad. Absolutely bonkers.

"Sora....let 'im go, Teyla is n-never..gonna give y'o wha...you want. 'Lant's will come- in..in great'r n'mbers and- you won't b-be ...able ta fight." John said, having regained some strength, enough to stumble to his feet and stand with the aid of the wall. "Let- let them...go and....and I'll s-stay. All of 'em, including Sara."

Tears sprung back to Sara's eyes as she heard his words. The shackles still encircling his wrists, melted where Ronon's gun had severed their connection with the ceiling, acting as a harsh reminder of what he was volunteering to return to if he could save his friends. Not just his friends, but her, a girl he had met only a few days ago.

"Sheppard, have you gone insane?" Rodney hissed. Ronon and Lorne both glaring at him in disapproval.

"And why, John Sheppard, would I agree to that? I have all of you at the moment and I see very little chance of that changing any time soon. So, convince me why I should agree to your deal." She countered, having stood to face him.

John swallowed and looked to the floor as to build up his courage but it was to swallow his pride. "Because.... I'll do- do wh'tever you say.... I'll be a good l'ttle prison'r and n't-cause any trouble..." He replied. "Bes'des...I'm kinda the- the one ta...blame for yur....dad's death. I-I told Teyla ta...stick with him." His small speech left John short for breath, sagging against the wall and panting against the pain racking his body.

The pain only seemed to grow and his hopes dropped as Sora cackled in his face.

"A feeble attempt, Sheppard, but an attempt non the less and I honor your willing sacrifice. Sara may go free, though she has nothing to go back to. Sateda now a barren land scourged by the wraith."

John's eyes grew cold as the woman in front of him mocked Sara. She was the only reason Atlantis had found him and she didn't deserve to be held prisoner any longer. His temper was about to blow when he saw Lorne holding something in his palm, hidden just behind his leg. A flash-bang. Sheppard had no idea how the Major had managed to first: handle the grenade and second: hide it from Sora and the guards. The man was a magician, able to sneak anything anywhere. He didn't know how many times he had been caught by Weir and now Carter sneaking in a game-boy to meetings. Lorne had never been caught. Understanding what Evan was planning, John attempted to give him a distraction.

"Lookin'..at yur ugly f-face evr'yday, I'm s..sure she can handle- few wraith." John mumbled, making sure he was loud enough for her to hear him.

"Oh, growing a little bolder now, are we, Sheppard. No longer willing to sacrifice yourself for a stranger since your friends can't be saved. How very unheroic."

Sensing a stand-off the guard's attention was drawn to Sora and Sheppard and away from the others. Though Ronon did not see the small grenade, he quickly sense that something was gone happen, looking to Sheppard for an explanation. The Colonel was seeming to blink a bit more than usual all the while goading Sora on with his words. Though many would not have seen it when they first met Ronon. He truly had a sharp mind and he quickly remembered the grenade John had called a flash-bang. He had taken special interest in them when he had first joined Atlantis having never seen anything quite like it before. McKay and Sara were both oblivious to the whole plan, wrapped up in the conversation instead. There was no way to warn them before hand.

"TAKE COVER!" Lorne yelled as he pulled the pin and tossed the grenade in the middle of the room. Genii and captives, alike, stumbled in all directions, clutching their eyes and ears in pain. Chaos reining for a few precious moments. Moments was all Lorne and Ronon needed, jumping into action even with their bound hands. Twisting his legs, Lorne managed to knock the legs out of the nearest guard out from under him. Ronon had jumped to his own feet, skillfully taking down each soldier, one by one. John had attempted to leap to his own feet but, though he had been aware of the flashbang before hand, the drug still running in his system had increased the effects of the explosion on his body. His eyes burned and his ears were filled with a loud roar. Forcing his eyes open, he watched a shadowy figure sneak out the door and disappear. Sora was escaping. He once again pushed himself on his elbows and was set on pursuing the woman that had caused so much of his pain but a moan caught his ear. It wasn't a moan from McKay, though the man was doing his fair share, no, this moan was from the small woman curled in the fetal position. Stumbling over as Ronon and Lorne dispensed of the last soldier, John pulled the woman into his arms, hoping to bestow a little of the comfort she had given in the past few days.

"Shh, Your free now." He whispered as she buried her face in his shoulder, John biting his lip against the pain it caused, knowing that it would pass in time. His back screamed at him and he could not straighten his back to it's full extent.

"Sir, we should get out of here." Lorne interrupted, using the knife they had found on one of the guard's to cut Sara's bonds. Looking up, Ronon, Lorne, and McKay (for once in his life deciding not to complain, though his eyes still stung and his ears were still ringing) were all standing over them. Surprisingly. Sara was the one to stand to her feet at Evan's words, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"All right, let's go." She said. A smirk crossed Ronon's face. She was a true Satedan. Strong and not one to give up easily.

"Well, someone's gotta help me up then." Sheppard reminded them, holding his hand up for someone to take. Rodney and Sara soon had John's arms across their shoulders and the group was cautiously walking through the halls, looking for a way out. Adrenaline pumped through John's veins, keeping the pain at bay.

They were just a hallway away from the exit. Soon to be home free. How John wanted to get there and take some of Keller's happy juice and sink into his bed. The group froze when soft voices echoed from the corridor in front of them.

"Lorne," The colonel whispered, motioning for him to peer around the corner.

"Don't worry, sir. I stationed Yoshino and his team at the exit." Evan smirked before he spoke into his radio. "Lt. Yoshino, we've got the colonel and are near you now."

"Glad to hear it, sir." Was the reply. "And I think we've got a welcome surprise for you as well."

Curious, the group rounded the corner to come face to face with a fuming Sora. Lorne and Ronon reacted immediately, raising their stolen guns to the woman's chest. John stiffened but then noticed her hands were tied and she was on her knees.

"Caught her trying to sneak out. She walked right into us." A marine walked up and saluted nonchalantly. Sheppard recognized him as one of the newbies shipped in last month. He seemed to be adjusting very well. "Glad to see you in one piece, sir." He said, turning to John.

"Yeah, nice work." John replied, wanting nothing more than to get out of this slime pool. "Now let's get outta here, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." Lt. Yoshino smirked and motioned his men to pack up. Sora shot her most piercing and hateful glare towards John as a soldier pulled her to her feet. Her bitterness was apparent on her face but she held her tongue, fearful she would soon get the treatment she had given Sheppard back.

John sighed and leaned heavier onto Rodney, relieved to be finally able to lower his guard a little further, though he wouldn't be able to completely relax until they were all safe on Atlantis.

Lorne had cloaked the jumper within 30 feet of the entrance so John did not have to walk very far, a fact of which he was very grateful.

"Here's fine, Rodney." John moaned as McKay lowered him to the bench. "Sit down, Sara."

Sara sunk down to sit next to John, hand placed gently on his shoulder. Sora was well guarded in the second puddle jumper. Knowing the danger had passed and he was home free, exhaustion soon sent him to lay carefully on his side, his vision graying before he succumbed to the darkness.

"We've got a good hour till the 'gate so everyone get comfy." Lt Yoshino informed them from the cockpit.

Ronon smirked slightly as Sara began to hum to herself and run her fingers through John's ebony hair, who's head she had placed in her lap. Tears where leaking silently down her cheeks. The shock of the past few days coming to a head in the stillness of the ride. The emotions were over whelming. Suddenly, Sara felt the compelling need to distract herself, to find something, anything to silence her emotions.

"R..Ronon isn't it?" She stuttered in a whisper at the man sitting in front of her continued to fidget on the bench, his eyes seeing nothing but the man sleeping in her lap.

The large man gave a curt nod.

"J..John said your Satedan." Again she was answered with a small nod. "He told me of its destruction."

Ronon again nodded, but this time spoke in his low voice. "They fought till the end. Never giving up hope." With those words they both fell silent for the rest of the trip, interrupted only by John's groans and Sara lung racking coughs. By the end of the journey, the medic was hovering over the both of them.

**A.N.- their was little button once that always dreamed of talking people's reviews, that lucky button grew up and is waiting for you. Please make his dreams come true. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.- Alright, here's the next chapter. Hopefully I'll have the whole thing written soon but I'm kinda at stand still right now but don't worry, I continue till it's done. ......and again I don't own 'em, wish I did but I don't. **

Trouble: chapter ten

Sara's mouth hung open, unabashedly as the puddle jumper appeared through the stargate into the Atlantis gateroom before rising to the hanger bay above them. This small portion was huge and beautiful. Pastel blues and greens along with warmer hues decorating each walls with a unique pattern without clashing with the other walls. Each ascent was different yet similar enough for someone not to notice. It was a stark contrast to the plan gray walls she had seen for so many years. A small group of people ran into the jumper and directly to John. They gently shifted him from her lap onto a stretcher, Sheppard cracking his eyes open only long enough to see who was touching him before he slammed his eyes shut again against the pain of moving. John was soon rolled out of her sight and all Sara wanted was to follow him but she was already surrounded by her own team of medics, gently urging her onto another stretcher.

"No, really. I can walk." Sara insisted, pushing away a nurse's hand.

"Please, ma'am. Allow us to do our jobs." A young man told her, taking one of her arms and guiding her to the awaiting stretcher. Sara finally did allow them to roll her away at the reassuring nod of Ronon.

As Colonel Carter had expected, Sheppard's team members were still milling in the infirmary waiting area three hours after John had been taken into the exam room. The ever present clicking of McKay's computer echoed throughout the room, a cup of coffee sitting on the table beside him. Ronon was up and pacing the confines of the small room, his gaze landing on the door every few minutes. Teyla sat in the chair closest to the door, guilt and worry written across her face. Evan sat beside her, his strong hand tightly clamped over hers. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam but being as they were so far from Earth and Teyla was alien, she smiled to herself and pretended she didn't notice. Sighing she took a seat next to Rodney, peering over his shoulder only once to see what he was working on. She knew he only worked to distract himself and most of the work he was doing, he would scrap due to many mistakes he would make in his worry, so she didn't bother to point them out to him.

"I called in Carson from off world." Carter said to no one in particular, feeling the need to convince herself as well as the rest of the people. "He has the best of the best working on him." Everyone nodded but said no more, leaving the room to silence.

After sitting for what seemed like hours the infirmary doors opened and Keller and Carson both walked into the room, mirror exhaustion on their faces. The occupants of the entire room had jumped from their seats when the door had opened and were now waiting in earnest for the doctors to share the news of their commanding officer and friend.

"The lad's stable. He's being prepped for surgery as we speak." The Scott began.

"Surgery? You can't do surgery on him with that drug still in his system! You so much as touch him and it sends him into a moaning fit. It'll kill him if you start cutting him open." Rodney snapped in a concerned voice.

"We have no choice, Rodney." Keller stepped in, holding her hands up as if to ward off a fight. "His kidneys and liver alone are badly bruised and even torn in certain places. His ribs are scrapping against his lungs and will puncture them at any time. He has a good amount of internal bleeding that we need to fix if he's to survive the night."

"But what about the drug?" Ronon asked in his gruff voice.

"We have tested our anesthetics with the sample of the drug Lt. Yoshino's team managed to retrieve an' we feel the best bet to knock 'im down wit'out any reaction from the drug would be masking 'im down with Isoflorane wit'out any pre meds." Just as Beckett finished a nurse walked in the room.

"Doctors, we're ready."

"Keep ya fingers crossed." Carson told the group and headed out of the room with Jennifer.

Both Carson and Jennifer were scrubbed and ready to go as they walked into the surgery suite. Nervousness hung in the air, no one was sure how well the anesthetic would work when faced with a sensory enhancer but there was no time to allow it to wear off. The antidote had worked to an extent but Carson suspected that when the two drugs were mixed, as Jennifer had said, that they had then became an entirely new compound. The Colonel was already laid on the table and masked down. The nurse currently had him cranked up to 5% to ensure he was in a deep enough plane. She would soon lighten it in order to keep him under but they feared if they kept him at too high a percent he would fall into too deep a plane of anesthesia and never wake up. The balance was tricky but he trusted the nurse's knowledge and attention to detail. She would inform them of the smallest change in the Colonel's vitals, allowing them to pay attention to the surgery at hand.

"Ready, lass?" Carson asked the doctor in front of him.

She nodded and they began into the long and intricate surgery. Slowly, Jennifer began the first incision.

"Doctors." The anesthetist spoke up. "His pulse jumped to 200 but I still have him at 5%."

"We'll have to turn him down and just hope he's not as bad as we expect." Keller replied, sighing. They began to work as quickly as they could without over-looking anything, encouraged to hurry even more at the sight of the tears leaking from their patients closed eyes. The thought of laying there, unable to move or verbalize your pain caused each of their stomachs to flip but if they didn't get this surgery done and over with the Colonel would die.

Four hours later the group had yet to really move from the waiting room, Sam having left to inform the SGC of the most resent news and to discuss the future of the newest resident in the Atlantis holding cell. Rodney's ramblings were now pages long and though it didn't make much sense his attention was still solely on the screen, at least thats what he wanted people to think. In truth his mind was on only the man on the other side of the door, his life lying in the hands of the best doctors in two galaxies. Jennifer and him had been dating for a few weeks now. He had complete trust in her abilities as well as Carson's. Rodney sighed as he glanced again at the door, wishing for it to open and for the man he had grown to call a best friend to walk through all smiles and wise cracks.

Teyla sat across the room, her face still the epitome of guilt, her hand tightly grasping onto Lorne's who was sitting close to her. Her eyes seemed to stare off into blank space but her gaze was always directed towards the door. The 'what ifs' swarmed the Athosian's mind. Should she have done something different? Maybe if she had dragged 8888 to the jumper when he was stunned. She knew that would have only ended in her own capture but she still wondered. Maybe she should have given herself up to Sora. If she had John would not have had to suffer like this. While Teyla's head was filled with worries, Evan's was filled with anger. They had released Sora only a year ago, the IOA finally feeling as if they had gleaned all the information they could from her. He didn't know how she had gathered so many followers in so short a time. He had known the Genii nation was in chaos, many different groups attempting to over throw Radim's rein but he never would have thought the people so desperate for a leader as to follow a revenge happy former soldier. They never should have released her. Locking her away until the world ended or she died, which ever came first. At the moment he would have even dropped her in the middle of the nearest wraith populated planet. Which was the current problem Colonel Carter was having with the IOA once again. Last he had heard there was a nice little cell far from the sun for her to enjoy back on earth, which was fine with Lorne. He wanted her as far away from Atlantis as possible, especially from Teyla. He wasn't sure he had begun to care for the Athosian woman. When you were basically cut off from everything you ever knew you tended to rely and draw closer to the people you knew but the care he felt for Teyla seemed to go beyond that. He loved her. He wanted to be there for her, needed to be. A helpless feeling gnawed at his gut. He was powerless to do anything to help now. The rescue had meant he could do something but now that he was safe back home but now his life was in the hands of the doctors. Evan was lost when it came to the medical stuff. He could do the minimum in battle, field dressings and such. Tell him the step by step process for certain injuries but he couldn't tell you why you did them or how they helped. So now he was helpless. He could tell the rest of the room felt the same way. McKay may understand some of the medical terms but for the most part didn't. Ronon paced the floor, back and forth until Lorne was sure there were faint tread marks lining his path. He was just about to mention this to the man when the door they had long waited to open did just that. A very tired looking Jennifer Keller walked into the room and without a word plopped into the chair beside McKay. The group all looked towards her, silently pleading with their eyes for news of the Lt. Col. Jennifer looked as if she was able to sleep for days, her eyelids sagging even now but somehow she managed to wake herself up enough to answer their stares.

"He's recovering." She stated. "The surgery went as well as it could. The enhancers are still in his system so we had to watch his vitals closely."

"When will we be able to see him?" Teyla asked.

"We've got him under some heavy pain meds. He has swelling along his spinal cord so we have him on NSAIDS. They'll delay his healing but We're more concerned about nerve damage at the moment. He's not going to be alert for near a few days or so but I think he would find comfort if you stayed with him. He won't be aware of you for awhile."

"Someone will be with him all the time." Ronon mumbled, meaning every word.

Jennifer nodded, leaning against McKay and closing her eyes as Carson walked into the room, looking as exhausted as Keller.

He looked at each of them, smiling as he saw his fellow doctor, nearly asleep on the scientist's shoulder. "Sara, the lass that was rescued with the Colonel, is resting comfortably. We've given her something to help with her coughing, but.."

Teyla noticed the regret in the Scott's voice. "What is it?"

The doctor sighed. "From wha' she's said, she's be'n working wit radioactive materials for years. An' from wh't we found the Genii don't hav' the best of shielding. The damage is too extensive. There's nothing we can do."

"What are you saying?" Lorne asked.

"The lass has irreversible damage to all 'er major organs, 'er lungs are possibly the worst off. I would only give 'er a few weeks o' life left." The remorse shining in his eyes mirroring the same in Keller's who had opened once again.

The shock hung in the room. The rescue had been successful, but now, in the safest place for her in the entire galaxy only to lose her now. Everyone did not seem to have anything else to say on the matter. Even Rodney seemed to had run out of words. They each slowly left the room, Ronon mumbling something about sitting with John first.

**A.N.- Thanks for all the reviews!!! I've had the uncontrollable to draw this week but I'll keep writing soon, but sometimes a girl needs her pencils. :) Please review and tell me what you think!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. things haven't changed. I'm still female, still human (for the most part), still love writing, still dread finals, still a poor college kid, and still don't own stargate. **

Trouble: chapter eleven

Sara smiled in her sleep, sinking deeper into the warm blankets. It had been so long since she had slept in a real bed. She had missed the comfort of fabric the most during her imprisonment. The nurses piled blanket after blanket on top of her, Sara never refusing them. The city was truly amazing though she had only seen a small portion. The nurses had told her that the city was sentient and she could almost believe them. When she had first arrived she had been shivering but the room had grown warmer though no one claimed to have changed the temperature. Ronon had come to visit her. He had said the same thing in not so many words before leaving to sit with John on the other side of the room, where the curtains were drawn. John had yet to stir, the curtain thin enough for her to see his shadow. This alarmed her but the gentle Doctor had assured her that nothing was wrong and John was on medications that would help heal him. She assumed they were much like the pills the nurses gave her but she had not seen him sit up to swallow anything. They had said he was fine and she didn't think these people would lie to her, they were John's race after all. She probably should have been worrying but she felt better than she had felt in years. The pain was gone and she could breath better than ever. So instead of worrying over the future she enjoyed the present and the soft bed she now found herself in.

Ronon sighed as he propped his feet on the edge of the bed, fingering the weapon on his belt. He had been polishing it and his knives but the doctor had threatened him. Though many people would not have expected for the large man to cower before anyone but he did before the Scotts man. The man was positively frightening when it came to his patients and his infirmary. The fact that the man had the ability to decide if Ronon was allowed through the 'gate as well as having a broad range of sharp objects at his disposal. With nothing else to distract himself with, Ronon found his gaze drawn to the peaceful rise and fall of the Colonel's chest. He looked as if he had come head to head with death and barely hung on by a thread. The man lay still, the muscles in his chest the only thing moving and at that very slightly. This caused Ronon's frown to deepen. Sheppard never held still. He was always moving, running each morning and fidgeting through every meeting. He had an office but he never used it, only storing necessary supplies there. The room had no windows and though Atlantis was a rather bright and clean city, humming with activity but John always preferred the balcony on the south pier. John had built a small table and chair to act as a 'desk' as soon as he had access to a wood supply. But now he lay in front of Ronon, never moving a muscle. The Satedan sighed once again, he, himself, was having a hard time just sitting there, wanting to do something, anything to help, but there was nothing he could do. But Sheppard needed him so there he sat, fidgeting in the small plastic chair. The man began to speak to the man in low tones, mainly having nothing else to do and he had also over heard the doc say something about noise waking the Colonel sooner.

"Hey, Sheppard." The man began in his low voice. "Ya know it's already been three days. The doc says you should have been up by now." Ronon shifted in his seat, never being a man of many words. "But you know you're safe on Atlantis. No one's gonna hurt you now." Ronon sighed, seeking something else to talk about. "Sara's here. She's been sleeping a lot. Think she likes having a bed for once. McKay's been around a lot. He sat with you last night. Lorne's been in an' out, too. Don't think he likes the command position, always mumbling 'bout paper work." Swallowing, Ronon looked down at his feet before continuing. "Teyla's here all the time, 'cept for when Lorne can chase her away. She feels guilty 'bout what happened. I think she-"

Ronon got no further as John's hand twitched. Anyone else would have thought they had imagined it but Ronon's runner-trained eyes caught the movement quickly.

"Sheppard? Hey, Sheppard. You still in there buddy?" Ronon grabbed hold of the colonel's hand with one of his own hands and placed his other on John's shoulder. "Doc!" Ronon cut his shout short when he felt the injured man's muscles tense at the raised voice. "Sheppard?"

Ronon quickly moved out of the way as both Doctors Beckett and Keller ran up.

"Colonel? Sheppard, lad?" Beckett spoke as Jennifer checked the man's pulse. "Can ya open yur eyes for us?"

The only response he received was a low moan. "Come on, lad. Yur safe now. No one's gonna hurt yur so it's safe ta open yur eyes now."

With a little more coaxing, from both Beckett and Keller, the group finally saw a small flash of green.

"There you are, Colonel. There's nothing to worry about now." Jennifer said in her soothing voice.

"Doc-" John groaned through still swollen lips. His throat was dry causing his voice to come out harsh sounding. He gratefully accepted the ice chip Jennifer slipped into his mouth, nodding his thanks.

"Lad, I need you to try an' wiggle yur toes, f'r me." Carson asked softly, having moved down to the end of the bed and pulled the blankets back to reveal the man's bare feet. The nurses would have normally given him socks but the Colonel had some particular habits, one of which was never sleeping in his socks. Off-world was one matter but in his own bed he never could. The material making him feel confined. Though John couldn't have really complained about the socks until this point, his stays in the infirmary had become regular enough that the nurses automatically stripped him of his socks with each stay.

A smile graced the Scott's face as the man's toes wriggled slowly. The swelling was still present but had decreased greatly and the Colonel should have his control over his legs back in another week. Jennifer gave Beckett a matching grin before turning back to the Colonel.

"Now, Colonel. You are healing extremely well," The woman stated. "but you are not about to be running around a time soon, do you understand?"

The man nodded, his eyes slipping closed as he did so. Sighing, Keller took the man's pulse once again. She knew her speech fell on deaf ears. The man would push himself to the limit, never happy with his progress until he was back to his normal self. The road would be long but the Colonel would not accept it. Sheppard had a hard task ahead of him.

Sheppard did not awaken again for two days, allowing for Sara, who was feeling the best she had ever felt, to a have the complete tour of Atlantis. Each room held a new adventure, a new surprise. She found the many balconies, opening up to the expansive ocean surrounding the city. While the walls were brightly painted and the rooms were well lit, Sara found the openness soothing. A light breeze pushed against her skin, sending a chill down her spine. She could hear the marine shift on her feet behind her. A soldier was always with her and though this still made her a little nervous she felt comfortable around the soldiers of the city. John after all was a soldier here, no only a soldier but he was in charge of all the other soldiers in the city so if he told them not to hurt her then they wouldn't. It had occurred to her that Sheppard had not woken up to tell his soldiers to leave her alone but they had yet to raise a hand to her, so she assumed she was safe. She had been standing on the very edge of the peer, holding gently onto the railing as the sea breeze whipped her hair behind her, when Doctor McKay quickly rounded the corner to enter the balcony.

"Sara...." The man huffed in between breaths. The man was a very eccentric character, shouting over everything, but he seemed to really care about John. "Sheppard's awake...has been for 'bout 20 minutes..Carson thinks he's strong enough to have visitors now."

Rodney led her through the corridors back to the infirmary where a crowd of people surrounded the bed which John occupied. She had learned the names of most of them. The two doctors, Beckett and Keller, the Satedan, Ronon, and the soldier who was in charge while John was healing. The only person she would have expected that wasn't there was the woman, Teyla. Rodney joined them as he entered the infirmary. Sara stopped in the door way, not wishing to intrude on the group. Peering around their shoulders, John was stirring slightly, though nothing below his waist seemed to be moving. His eyes were lightly glazed over but he seemed alert, smiling as Dr. Keller dabbed at the sweat on his brow.

"How's my city, Major?" She heard him ask as his managed to raise his hand, slightly, to shake Lorne's hand. Sara began to back out of the room but she stopped when a voice stopped her.

"Sara.." John's voice was raspy and choked. Turning around he was staring at her, the rest of the group having turned to look at her as well. "Come 'ere." He motioned weakly.

"Only a few minutes, lad." Carson told him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder before walking away to give him his space. Jennifer and Ronon also took the clue and headed towards the door, Ronon toeing Rodney behind him.

"See ya, guys." John said, waving them out. Sara silently sat down on the plastic chair next to his bed, looking down at her hands. The Colonel followed suit and began studying his own fingers with great interest. "So...how do you like the city?"

Sara sighed and smiled up at him. "It's amazing..and beautiful."

"Yes, she is." John's tone was that of a proud father. Though most people didn't give it much thought, having the strongest A.T.A. gene, Sheppard was able to connect with the city on a higher level than others could. The city was a sentient being, often discussing the issues the expedition faced on a daily basis and even helping with the occasional prank. Not the amateur prank of a junior high kid but the bigger events often involving the cooperation of multiple base personal and Atlantis' precisely timed lock down of certain corridors, baffling the scientists. The Colonel smiled to himself before breaking from his wanderings.

"Have they set you up in a nice room?" He asked, having been informed of the duration of time that he had been oblivious to the world.

She nodded, a large smile on her face. John's people had provided a wonderful room for her, near the infirmary, with a small balcony of her own. She had been surprised it was not claimed by a expidition member but Colonel Carter had told her that it was used a guest room for important people. Sara supposed she would need to leave the room when one such person arrived, she wouldn't be here very long anyways. The doctors had told her of the damage done to her body by the radiation, as she had known it would do. Sara had not been concerned for her prisoner's safety, simply that the research was done correctly and in a timely fashion. She knew she did not have much longer to live but she had come to terms with that years ago, never expecting to live this long and actually escape her prison before the end. She had always seen death as the only way out and she was over-joyed to have seen her freedom before death and not in it.

"I love the ocean..." Sara mumbled, softly. "It's so vast and open, not like the underground cells."

Sheppard's face turned solemn and he looked down at his hands before raising them again. "I..I, um..I wanna thank you for- for all your help. I wouldn't be alive if you hadn't been there."

Sara smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. "And I wish to thank you, John Sheppard. If you had not come I would still be there. I would have never had my freedom."

The Colonel nodded in understanding, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I can't say I enjoyed it but I'm glad I could help." They sat in silence after this for a few minutes before Sara bid him good night as his eyelids sagged even then. Quietly, she left her seat and left to find a nurse, her chest constricting and making it difficult to breath again.

**A.N.- So finals has officially started so it may be a little while before the next chapter. i'm sorry but the real world is impatient and wants to be first in line for my attention. please review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.- So, after spending 17 hours in two days working on a paper about multiple dog and cat health diseases, the plot bunnies died but I'll resuscitate them and finish the story. I promise. Even with all my hard work I still don't own it. sorry. **

Trouble: chapter twelve

Several more days passed, with John gaining strength and control over his legs once more. The doctors still didn't want him moving but he was growing anxious to get up and do something. Lorne and Carter had informed him that Sora had been sent to Earth on the Daedalus for the I.O.A. to figure out what to do with her. That was fine with Sheppard. As long as she was far away from himself and Atlantis he was happy. The many days in bed, unmoving, were taking their toll on his sleep patterns. Though he slept more than he normally would, his body insisted on it to heal, it did not distinguish between day and night, demanding sleep at all hours. So here he was, wide awake at three in the morning. Rodney was asleep in the chair next to him, his neck craned back and snoring softly. Shadows hung in the corners of the infirmary, the sole light coming from the small lamp on the night's nurses desk. She was young, having only been on Atlantis a few months. Her light brown hair pulled back and small glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She seemed to feel John's stare and looked up from the book she was reading. Seeing him awake, she bookmarked her place and walked over to him.

"Colonel, is something wrong? Are you pain?" She asked soothly, not wishing to rouse any of the other inhabitants of the infirmary.

"No, I'm good. Just can't sleep, is all."

"Alright, just call if you need me." She placed a hand on his shoulder before walking back over to her previous seat.

Once she had seated herself and her attention was back on the book, John allowed his shoulders to sag and he looked down at his hands, picking the fuzz of the blanket without thought. People had come to see him daily. Ronon and Rodney never leaving him alone and Lorne stopping in between meetings and such. Even Colonel Carter had been in at least every other day as he recovered but Teyla had yet to show her face. Hurt and betrayal swirled in his gut. She had always been there before when he was hurt, often the first face he saw when he woke safe in Atlantis once again. He told himself that this was the same as any other time he had been captured or hurt so why had see never came by this time. He told himself that but he knew that it was really different than every other time, even the event with Kolya. Sora had wanted her. He had been captured to get to her. He had gone through the pain meant for her, ordering her not to give in. She had to protect her baby and even if she wasn't pregnant he would have never allowed her to give herself up. He had survived, living through it to come back but she still never came. He had gone through this because of her, for her, but she never even appeared to ensure that she was safe and the baby was safe. Sorrow and Bitterness settled in his gut and he slowly sunk down further into his pillow. Atlantis sensed the turmoil inside of the man and reached out to him, taking his mind into hers for a little while and allowing him to explore through her memories of the past Ancients and their lives.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Unknown to John, another person was awake in the infirmary besides him and the nurse. Teyla Emmagan stood in the dark doorway, hidden from the light. She watched as the man that she owed so much to, lost himself in his thoughts, a frown creasing his brow. Guilt surrounded her, feeling as if it was pressing in around her like the dark shadows of the night. Her actions had brought this upon him. If she had just done something, anything to help him. She should have gone back for Tyrus, Sora's father. Should have saved him from the wraith. Or she should have just left the wraith's prisoner, left him in his cocoon. Teyla found herself shaking her head slightly at her thoughts. She couldn't have left another human to die, not when she would have been able to help. Irrational anger welled inside her. She didn't know why she had to be like that, why did she value the lives of people she didn't even know. That trait was what got John into this state in the first place. She hadn't known the man in the cocoon, he could have died and it wouldn't have effected her life. He _had_ died and her life had been no different. Teyla wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she watched John fidget in the infirmary bed. She hadn't saved the man but neither had she saved Tyrus, that decision ultimately leading here. He had been stunned, the wraith practically standing above him before she had a chance to turn around.

"Teyla?" A soft whisper cut through the darkness, causing her jump, but only slightly. She spun around to come face to face with Major Lorne.

"Evan. You startled me." She replied in equally as quiet a whisper, attempting to catch the breath she had lost.

"Why don't you talk to him?" He asked, nodding towards the once again sleeping Colonel. "He's been asking about you. He wants to talk to you, you know."

Evan took her hand in his, brushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear with his other.

"I..I can't, Evan. H-He won't want to see me. Not really." She mumbled, looking down at her feet. In truth, she was afraid John would blame her for what happened. She blamed herself so why shouldn't he blame her too.

"Why would he be asking for you if he didn't want to see you?" He asked, softly, understanding her logic had been a little flawed over the passed few weeks. Mainly due to stress but the doc had said the pregnancy was sending her hormones for a roller coaster ride, as Keller had put it.

"I, I don't know. I just can't see him, not right now." Teyla moaned, quickly wiping away the tears in her eyes and pushing her face into the man's shoulder.

The Major wrapped his arm across her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you back to your room. You need sleep." They walked down the darkened corridor together, Teyla leaning into Evan for support.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Sheppard was trying his hardest to concentrate on the mission reports in front of him. He really was, but his thoughts never seemed to be able to remain on the small print. Rodney was sitting next to him, his nose practically touching the computer's screen as he review the project schematics Zelenka had been working on. Sighing, John laid his head back on his pillow, craning his neck in a rather uncomfortable position.

"What's wrong?" Rodney mumbled without looking up. Sheppard grinned, for being an insensitive scientist who didn't understand human emotion he often surprised the team with his own team members feelings.

"Just sick of this." He moaned in reply. "Why can't I get out of here? I can move my legs."

"Barely." Rodney snorted.

Sheppard shot him a small glare. A moment of silence filled the room as both men returned to their work, one succeeding and the other failing horribly.

"Hey, McKay?" John set down the files once again.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Teyla?" His voice dropped to a whisper, looking down at his hands.

"I-I think she's in the gate room, working on something." Rodney stumbled over the words, knowing he was on a tender subject now.

"Oh.." John seemed to focus even harder on his hands, pulling lint off the blanket over his legs. "Is...Is she doing okay? The baby fine?"

"Um, Yeah. The baby's fine."

John nodded, his shoulders dropping slightly. "It's not her fault." He mumbled. "She shouldn't feel guilty."

Rodney looked up from his laptop at this, not saying anything, just looking at him for a moment. "Can you blame her?"

John shook his head. "Not really, I guess I'd feel the same way. I know I would, but she shouldn't."

Rodney looked back down at his screen and began typing again. "But she does." He muttered.

"Can you tell her not to worry and...and that I don't blame her?" While saying this, John made eye contact with Rodney for the first time, his eyes holding more emotion than he was communicating through his words. Even McKay could tell he needed to talk to Teyla in person, needed to see the concrete evidence that everything that he went through had been worth it, he needed final coverage to fully begin healing.

"Yeah, yeah I'll tell her."

"Thanks, McKay." Sheppard said. "Now, I'm gonna get some sleep. You don't need to stick around if you don't want."

"Okay. If you need anything have a nurse radio me or Ronon, got it?" He said, standing with his laptop in the crook of his arm.

"Yeah, night." Sheppard mumbled a reply, before rolling over until he was facing away from the scientist and sunk into his pillow.

McKay left quietly, leaving behind what he thought to be a peacefully sleeping colonel but who in fact lay awake for a good hour before slipping into a light, non-restful state.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Ronon needed to find Sara, she was late for a check-up with Beckett and hadn't shown up yet. Keller had asked him to go and track her down since he had been just about ready to leave from his position at John's side. He had a pretty good idea where to start looking.

The former specialist could sense something was wrong as he approached the balcony entrance.

"Sara?" He called out as he rounded the corner only to stop dead in his tracks. Sara was laying on the ground, struggling to draw a breath. Her face was already tinged blue, gasping as her lungs screamed for oxygen.

"Sara!" Ronon dropped to his knees beside her, reaching to his ear piece at the same time. "Doctor Beckett, Sara's in trouble. She can't breathe. We're on the balcony. Should I bring her to you?"

"No, lad. I'll be there in two min'tes."

Ronon nodded, well aware the Scottish doctor wasn't able to see him.

"N'w, Ronon, lad. I need ya ta check 'er airway. Is there anything blocking 'er throat?" Ronon could hear the man shuffling around as he gathered things in a hurry and instructed the surrounding nurses.

Ronon carefully pried the woman's mouth open. "There's nothing doc."

"Alright, then I need ya ta preform C.P.R. Ya remember how ta do it, don't ya?"

"Yeah." Ronon answered, a little nervous.

"Now, lad. Be gentle, just keep the air moving through her lungs." Beckett continued to calmly talk him through this. "We''l be there soon."

With that the radio feel silent, Beckett rushing to be prepared to the new challenge they were about to face. Meanwhile, Ronon was attempting to keep one of the few surviving Satedans left in the galaxy alive, Sara clinging to life with sheer stubbornness.

**Okay, please review!!! Please please PPLLEEEZZZ. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.- So sorry it took you so long. Finals caused the muse to commit suicide but the thoughts are slowly coming back. enjoy **

The mere few minutes it took the med team to get there seemed like hours to Ronon.

"Alright, people. Let's get her on oxygen an' stabilized."

Admist the swirl of choas the group loaded Sara on a gurney and raced to the infirmary, a nurse steadily pumping much needed oxygen into the young girl's lungs.

"Will she be alright, doc?" Ronon asked as he jogged along with the group, his voice even as he ran.

"I don' know, lad." Beckett gasped back as they rounded the corner to the transporter.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Jennifer entered the main portion of the infirmary with a sigh.

"How is she?" Sheppard asked from his infirmary bed, Ronon and Rodney with him. The Satedan stood from his position on the end of the Colonel's bed. A half an hour had past with Carson and Jennifer working to preserve Sara's life. They had pushed back the cold hand of death but only for a short while, the girl's radiation damage was too extensive.

"She's resting." Keller answered, walking up to the trio. "The damage to her lungs is taking it's toll. We have her on pure oxygen but her lungs won't be able to take the strain for very long. One has already collapsed and will not function any longer."

"What do you mean?" Ronon asked. In truth, he could read between the lines but he didn't want to.

"She's dieing, Ronon." John answered for the doctor, his tone gentle with his large friend. He turned his head back to Jennifer. "How long would you give her, doc?"

Keller sighed and looked at her feet. "If both lungs were functioning, I would give a few days but with only one, we're looking at, at most, 48 hours."

"That's it? You can't do anything else?" Rodney's went wide.

"No, we've done everything we can do. I'm sorry."

Sheppard nodded, his eyes holding more emotion than he could ever express, filled with sorrow and grief.

Ronon growled under his breath, using anger to cover the emotions he was really feeling. Anger was the only true emotion he was comfortable to show outwardly. Sheppard's people had saved his life and changed the way he looked at his purpose. Sheppard had changed him the most. Taught him how to laugh again, how to enjoy life. He had hoped to be "the Sheppard" for Sara, help her get over her disturbing past. Ronon knew the pain the girl had gone through, having been imprisoned and toyed with by the wraith for years. Sometimes he wondered why the universe was so cruel. Why had he survived when he was a soldier, he had killed, while Sara lay dieing, a Satedan girl who had never hurt anyone, having simply got into trouble due to her brains. While these dark thoughts rolled through Ronon's mind, John was having thoughts of his own.

He had promised to save her, had done his best to save her. If they had just gotten out a day sooner, an hour sooner, she would be alive. He told himself this irrationally, the logical bit of his mind knowing that it wouldn't have changed anything if he had gotten her out two years ago. The damage was too intense, her exposure too long. There was nothing he or the doctors could have done. John knew all this but the feeling of failure was over-powering. He hadn't saved her. She was still a prisoner of Sora, trapped inside her slowly failing body, a body Sora had destroyed.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"Teyla. You have to talk to him." Lorne's voice was firm but gentle as he watched the Athosian pace in front of him. They were in her room, Evan sitting on the bed twirling a pen cap in his fingers. Teyla paced in front of him, her steps closer to a waddle.

"No..I..I can't...I just can't, Evan."

"It's been weeks. The colonel's nearly on his feet and you have yet to talk to him. All you've done every night ever since he got back was stand at that door and watch him, stewing in your guilt." Lorne said in earnest, standing and placing his hands on her shoulders to look her straight in the eyes. "You have to go talk to him."

She shook her head, looking down at her shoes. Evan had not released his grip.

"You have to. This is hurting him as much as it's hurting you." He told her, his voice unwavering. "_He _needs to talk to you. It's kinda like closure for him. To see that your safe and you and the baby are alright."

Small tears were escaping from her eyes now, streaming silently down her cheeks.

"Can you talk to him? Help him find some closure in all of this?" He asked.

Sniffing a little, she gave him a small nod. Evan gave her a genuine smile and wrapped an arm over her shoulders before leading her towards the door.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

It was late again, most people asleep, except Sheppard. John sat in his bed, lost deep in thought once again. He had gone to see Sara in the isolation ward, only for a few moments but she had seemed okay if not a little weak. She had seemed at peace with her 'sickness'. Her peace was something Sheppard didn't understand. Sora had taken her life away. If that had been him, John would have been ticked, if not just a little bitter. He was bitter now, and he was healing and would sooner or later return to normal, but Sara wasn't healing. She was dieing, with no hope of a cure and yet she had more peace than the Colonel. Their whole conversation had shocked him, the girl speaking of her death without fear, but her last words left Sheppard baffled. John had been apologizing for not having got her out sooner but she had stopped him, pausing in silence for a few minutes, before looking up into his eyes and whispering.

"John, I have had many years of hardship but I wouldn't change any of it." He had wanted to ask her what she meant but her dropping eyelids had stopped him. He had left her to sleep, reminding himself to ask her later. The man's thoughts were interrupted when someone cleared their throat. Looking up he found Evan Lorne standing at the foot of his bed, standing a little stiff.

"Colonel, sir. Is this a bad time?" He asked.

"Nah, not much to do but mission files, and you know I'd rather burn 'em." Sheppard answered, grateful for the distraction. "What's up?"

The Major swallowed, glancing towards the infirmary door. "Well, sir, Teyla's outside and she wants to talk to you."

"She does?" John said, slightly surprised.

"Yes, sir." Lorne replied. "Do you want to see her?"

"Um, yeah." John answered, suddenly nervous. Maybe Teyla didn't want to see him at all. Doubts plagued his mind now, they had since he had been rescued. Sure he had always had doubts, like any other human but he had never allowed himself to dwell on them for long. He was a soldier and soldiers didn't have the luxury of the doubt. One second thought for him could mean life or death for many people and possibly for Atlantis and Earth as well. So why couldn't he bury these doubts behind the metal door he had stored so many other doubts and mistakes? Each time he tried to push them from his mind they only clawed their way back.

Lorne gave him a small smile before walking towards the door to get Teyla.

"He's ready, Teyla." Lorne whispered softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, looking nervous. Lorne shook his head slightly. He had seen the woman stare down wraith queens and face almost certain death but she was terrified when it came to confronting relationship issues, but come to think of it, the Colonel was even more awkward when it came to these things. He watched as the Athosian slowly walked up to the bed. This would be an interesting conversation, one that should be left between the two of them. The Major smiled as Teyla slipped her hand into the Colonel's before he turned to walk away, planning to get a cup of coffee in the cafeteria.

**A.N.- Thank you all so much for sticking with me and I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. Finals suck but I passed so I'm happy. :) Please review!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I sooo sorry everyone for taking so long. my comp crashed, deleting everything and making me rewrite most of what i had written. So here it is.....**

Teyla sighed as Evan disappeared from the doorway and down the hall. John echoed her sigh, this would be awkward for both of them. The Athosian turned and quietly pulled a small plastic chair up to the bed side. Sheppard glanced down at the blanket covering his knees, pulling at a loose thread near the edge. The silence hung thick in the air, almost like a fog clogging his lungs. This wasn't gonna be easy. He wasn't a man of words, he had no idea what to say or how to say it. He raised his chin to look at her, finding he couldn't take his eyes off her face. He had known she was safe, they had told him again and again but he now had the proof. She was sitting next to him. She was alive and the baby was alive. Proof that what he had done had been worth it. He would be okay now. If Teyla was ashamed of him, he wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do. John attempted to swallow the lump in his throat but it only grew larger.

"Um, Teyla." He looked back down at his blanket again, attempting to build up his courage. He would rather face a wraith queen everyday for a week instead of this, but this was the problem and he wasn't one to run from issues.

"Yes, Colonel." The Athosian did not look up at him, her eyes cast downward. Was she really that disgusted with him? That she couldn't even look at him? He knew he had been weak. He shouldn't have let Sora mess with him, he should have hidden his pain like a true soldier. But there was nothing he could do about it now. After tonight she would not need to see him again. He had yet to share this with anyone but he would be resigning once he was released from the infirmary. Sure he would miss everyone and Atlantis but he knew they didn't want him there. He was weak and he shamed them. The whole city knew. Teyla was the only person to show it but he knew everyone else thought he was weak. Always asking how he was feeling every minute of the day and not allowing him out of the infirmary even when he could walk well enough. He knew he was a burden. The thought of leaving Atlantis was the hardest to deal with. The city had become a near constant companion, always in the back of his mind, offering her opinions after thousands of years of experience. She didn't come across as words so much as feelings. When he had first felt her presence, the feelings had confused him, not understanding where they were coming from. He had known they weren't his own and had withdrawn to his room to brood over the newest oddity in his life, not wishing to show weakness among the people he had know found himself assigned with. They had formed a strong bond. Atlantis almost acting like a surrogate mother at times. She didn't blame him, he knew that. Even now she was in the back of his mind feeding him strength and encouragement. She didn't know he was planning on leaving. He knew she would disagree and try to talk him out of it. So he had just neglected to tell her yet. Her gentle encouragement grew stronger when he felt his resolve waining, he didn't know he was going to say.

"H-How are you? Are you and the baby okay?" He stammered, swallowing his fear.

"We are both fine." Teyla said, still not meeting his eyes.

"Good." He nodded, shifting his legs so they were pulled under him, as if to protect them from the attack he thought was coming. "T-Teyla, I'm sorry for bothering you into talking to me. I-I won't talk to you anymore-"

John was about to continue but Teyla stopped him. "Why would you stop talking to me? If anything, it is I who should stop talking to you." She looked up into his eyes so John could see for the first time that there were tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to spill over but hadn't yet.

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked, alarmed that he may have upset her to such an extent.

"This is all my fault." She suddenly broke into sobs, throwing herself on his chest and intertwining her fingers into the white scrubs he wore as if he would disappear when she let go. The Colonel jumped as she lunged at him, his panic turning into confusion as she clung to him. He slowly lifted his hands to settle on her back, rubbing gently in order to comfort her.

"I..I'm so sorry- I should h've killed...k'lled 'er when I had the chance." She stammered between sobs, her face still in his shoulder. "I-I should h've saved Tanus- gone..gone back for him."

John's surprise was apparent on his face as he lifted Teyla to meet his eyes. "You- You're not ashamed of me?"

"Why would I be ashamed of you?" Teyla asked him, her own confusion now on her face.

John swallowed, finding it hard to put his feelings into words. "I'm a burden. I was weak and let Sora get to me. I got caught. It was my fault and now you all have to take care of me." He didn't know why Teyla was asking him, she already knew all of this.

"John, I could not be more proud of how you handled what you went through and I know everyone else is too. You were strong when others would have been weak. Sora gave her best attempt in breaking you but you were not broken, you are still alive and still the John Sheppard we know and love. We have nothing to be ashamed of." Teyla said all of this, looking him straight in the eye with earnest but her gaze and voice dropped to below a whisper as she continued. "You should be angry with me. It is my fault you were forced through this. I should have killed her during the raid or have gone back for Tanus myself. My actions led to your suffering. It is my fault you are here instead of comfortable and healthy in your own bed."

"Teyla, this isn't your fault. Sora's the one who did this. Sora only. I don't blame you, no one here blames you." John told her. "Sora knew how to get to both of us and we shouldn't have let her."

The Athosian nodded, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Tell you what. Promise you won't go making enemies with the local sadists and I won't go getting myself captured every other week. How does that sound?" The Colonel asked, sounding more like himself than he had in a very long time.

"That sounds reasonable, John." Teyla answered, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders. He didn't blame her and he was back to the non-chalant Colonel they were all used to seeing.

"Great, now." John gave her one of his brightest, crooked grins. "Think we could get some food, here? I'm starving."

"Food? Now? It's twelve at night."

"Exactly, a little midnight snack after a soul session is what we need. It's a common rule of Earth." He replied, as she stood from her chair.

"Really?" Teyla's tone disbelieving.

"Yup, right up there with stake-outs and slumber parties." His grin grew even bigger, giving her a wink. With that said, he slowly shifted his legs to hang off the bed, wincing as he moved.

"And what do you think you're doing?" The Athosian's voice was no longer friendly but stern as she placed a hand on his knee.

"Aw, come on, Teyla." John groaned. "I can walk fine and I'm nearly healed."

"Get back in bed. I will bring you food." Teyla scolded, gently helping him back into the bed. "Neither Carson nor Jennifer wish for you to be out of bed yet." John snorted as she said this, having had the speech too many times to count already. "Now you rest and I'll be back with some food."

"Yes, mom." John grumbled, jokingly "I feel sorry for your kid."

Teyla left it at that, leaving to track down some food at such an odd time of night.

**AN: Again, im soo sorry for not updating sooner. hope you enjoyed this chap a little at least. i may rewrite it sooner or later. i kinda felt like i was just rambling and didn't have the emotion i wanted to put in it but i wanted to get something up for you all. please let me know what you think but again no flames. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the last chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to write this last part. **

John smiled as he slipped out of his hospital scrubs. The Docs had finally let him out of the infirmary and allowed him back in his own room. He couldn't wait to get a shower. Sure he had had showers in the infirmary but he could never really relax in the hospital bathroom, always knowing someone was outside the door, waiting for him to be done. He sighed as he stepped in the tub, the warm stream striking his skin, washing away the tension in his muscles. His small smile turned into a groan as the his door chimed. Allowing his eyes to slide shut once again, John ignored the door. If it was an emergency McKay could use the intercom to get to him. The Colonel groaned as the pounding increased ten fold on the door. Sighing, he leaned over to turn off the water. Grabbing a towel and quickly drying himself off, he wrapped it around his waist.

"I'm coming." The man grumbled under his breath, waving his hand in front of the door sensor. Rodney stood on the other side, bent over and panting for breath.

"Rodney? What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on the scientist's bent back.

"Sara..S-She's not doin' well." McKay gasped, standing to face him. "Carson's only giving her the night."

Without another word, Sheppard turned disappeared into the bathroom, reemerging with black sweat pants on and a white t-shirt in his fist. He grabbed his ear-piece out of habit before brushing past Rodney to half-walk half-run down the hall towards the infirmary.

"Why didn't you just over-ride the door?" John asked as they jogged, Rodney trailing behind him, but only slightly. The exercise regiment Sheppard had put in place for all off-world teams was doing the scientist some good.

"Huh?"

"The door. Why didn't you open it?"

"I don't know." Rodney shrugged. "Guess I didn't think about it."

"What happened?" John asked, skidding to a halt in front of the transporter, waving his hand over the wall-mounted console.

"Carson said something about the stress proving to be too much and her organs shutting down."

John nodded, grimly. Neither man said anything else until they reached the infirmary, John hesitant with what he would find inside.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard slowly walked out onto the North Pier balcony, dragging his feet and lost deep in thought. Sara was gone. Slipping away peacefully with John's hand clamped firmly in her grasp. She had been prepared, tiring of the constant pain that even Carson's miracle pills couldn't fully suppress. Her body had simply shut down, her cells having been mutated and dying due to the high levels of radiation she had been exposed to for so long.

Guilt plagued the Colonel's mind, adding her name to the list of people he hadn't been able to save. Sumner, Ford, Elizabeth, the list went on and on. He had failed so many people since the beginning of the Atlantis mission. Heck, he lost people his first mission.

Leaning his elbows on the railing, he watched as the Pegasus version of seagulls swooped amidst the spires of Atlantis, a sigh pushing passed his lips. He had promised her he would get her out, save her but now she was dead. Sure, Sara had told him it wasn't his fault, that there was nothing he could have done. Beckett told him the same thing, saying the damage was done and no matter how quickly he could have gotten her out it wouldn't have changed anything but the guilt still lingered and he knew it would for a while.

"Colonel?" Teyla's voice reached his ears over the screech of the birds and the crashing of the waves beneath them.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"But why do you get to go after Sheppard?" Whined Rodney. Both Ronon and John had gone their separate ways when Sara had passed, both needing to work out their grief and both needing a team for comfort, no matter how much either of them denied it. "The caveman gets even more hyped on testosterone when he's upset. The last marine who so much as looked at him wrong when he was this upset ended up with stitches. What do I say?"

Teyla gave McKay an exasperated look. "Just go and talk to him, Rodney." Teyla answered. "The words will come to you." Sighing, she parted ways with the scientist, walking into the nearest transporter. She popped her head back out before the doors closed. "Oh, and Rodney. Don't call him a caveman."

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"Ronon?" Rodney called out as he peeked into the sparring room, he knew immediately that the person he sought was there as the constant thud of the banto sticks hitting padding echoed through the room. The scientist inched into the room, nervously wringing his fingers together.

The Satedan was attacking one of the punching dummies. Leaping with the grace of a dancer, but Rodney wasn't gonna tell him that. The force behind the grace was deadly and McKay was quite happy to have yet to be on the receiving end of those fists. Yes, it had been threatened but it had yet to happen.

"Hey, Ronon. You need to talk?" Rodney squeaked. He had to fight the urge to step back as Ronon stopped his movements and turned to face him, sweat glistening on his face.

"No." Ronon's answer was short and gruff. With that he turned back to the dummy and began to lay into it again.

"Are you sure? I mean you just lost one of the few surviving people of your planet and not in a very pleasant way. I know I would be upset." Rodney babbled, not even noticing that the Satedan had stopped and was staring into space with his back towards the scientist. "Heck. I'd be ticked at Sora for doing it to her. I mean, I'd be sad too, and lonely. She was the first Satedan that could have stayed here with you and probably would have. A chance to have someone to-"

"What makes you think you know so much, McKay?" Ronon spun around, putting a little more force behind his words as he planned to.

"I-It's just what I know I'd be feeling, is all." Rodney stammered, this time actually taking a step back, but he quickly swallowed his fear and forced himself to step forward once again. "And I know you're feeling that way too. Any person would. And I don't care if you're a big and bad warrior, your human. And you have a home here. Everyone here has accepted you and considers you family, so you better buck up and realize that no matter how many Satedan's you find or your planet is suddenly back to how it was, you'll still and us here." Rodney sighed, leaning down to pick up a pair of banto rods. "Now that's what I had to say, now if bashing me to a pulp is gonna help, let's get this over with." He finished, his knuckles white from his grip on the sticks and his lips pressed tight together.

The scientist cringed when the large man moved towards him, not seeing the grin on the man's face. The Satedan clamped a hand on the man's back in thanks before walking past him.

"Thanks, McKay." Ronon said in a gruff voice. "Now let's go find Sheppard."

They both walked out together, knowing right where John and Teyla would be.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"Colonel?" Teyla spoke softly as she walked out onto the balcony. She had known right where to look for the Colonel. He could often be found watching the skies when he had something on his mind. Of course they all knew that he would have rather taken a jumper up but even he didn't have enough pull to do that every other day, not to say that he didn't do it occasionally, Atlantis, herself, often covering his escape.

John turned around at the sound of her voice, before turning back to stare at the birds circling the sky. "Hey, Teyla."

She silently walked up next to him and leaned on the railing as well, her belly getting in the way once again. They stood there in silence for a few moments, though the moments weren't awkward revealing their close friendship.

"It's not your fault." Teyla said softly, breaking the silence.

"I know but I still have the what-ifs." John replied, still not taking his eyes off the sky and ocean in front of him.

"And you will for a while but they will fade in time."

"At least she got to see something outside that dungeon before she, you know." John mumbled, unsure if he could say death so soon.

"A fact, I know she was very grateful for." Teyla nodded, looking at him. Her mind flashed back to the image of him hanging from the chains, shaking as blood ran from his body. Reaching out, the Athosian traced her finger along the sole remaining scab on his cheek. "And I am grateful to her for helping us find you, at risk of her own life."

"Believe me, no one could be happier than me." Sheppard chuckled. However his face fell as his mind drifted to the cell they had been kept in. "I don't know how she even survived in there. Locked away for so long with no one looking for her." John shivered.

"But we found her and she did escape." Teyla told him. "And we will always have people to look for us and a home to return to."

"Never leave a man behind." Ronon's low voice said from behind them, Rodney standing next to him.

"Glad to see you guys listen to me sometimes." Sheppard joked, swallowing his grief. Yes, it hurt to have Sara gone. She had, after all, saved his life and become a friend, but she had been at peace with it and it was the least John could do to be at peace with it too.

"Well, who's up for popcorn and a movie?" The Colonel asked.

"As long as it's not Rocky or Jaws again, and when I say Rocky, I mean none of the ten of them." Rodney spoke up, glaring at Ronon.

"There are only 6, Rodney." John corrected.

"Well it seems like a lot more when you're made to sit through all of them with a bunch of marines on movie night."

"Dr. McKay, you could have joined the other group in the second theater." Teyla spoke up.

"The whole "Love Comes" whatever movies? I'd rather die." McKay imitated gagging, motioning to shove his finger down his throat.

"The point is you had options." John spoke up. "How bout Star Wars?"

And with this statement another chorus of moans erupted.

The team walked off the balcony, side by side. To an outside viewer the group was quite the rag-tag band, consisting of a military pilot whose hair appeared to defy gravity much like his occupation, a waddling pregnant woman who had killed enemies with her bare hands, a scientist who, though, arrogant on the outside, had a sensitive streak he tired to hide, and a tall warrior, who's worst fear was to be alone. To all others a rather odd team, but by far the most effective team that Atlantis had to offer.

The End

**Thank you all for sticking with me. I loved hearing from everyone who reviewed. Please let me know your final thoughts!!!!**

**I'm sorry if any of you think John got over it too fast, but I didn't have the will power to put anymore emotion into it. **

**and I know a few people didn't want me to kill sara but it was planned from the beginning, but if anyone wants to bring her back from the dead, or whatever, go for it and let me know so i can read your story!!!**

**so, yeah, tomorrow's my birthday so please leave me lots of good reviews!!!!!  
**


End file.
